Terra's Return
by ShadowHexx771
Summary: The Titans have finally found a way to bring Terra back. But part of their plan backfires, and Terra is left with a bad case of amnesia. Will Beast Boy be able to take the heat when Terra is giving her attention to someone else? [Complete]
1. Suprise Return

_**"We'll find a way to bring her back, we will..."**_

Beast Boy could still hear Robin's words echoing in his head. He was standing in front of Terra's now grey, stone body. He visited often, always bringing flowers to lay at her feet, today he had brought a single rose. He knelt down and carefully placed the rose in front of her. Beast Boy stepped closer and looked at Terra's frozen face. A tear stumbled down his cheek as he remembered her smile, her laughter. He put his hands on her hips and tilted his face to her's. The kiss was light, not lasting very long. Her lips were cold and hard; lifeless, it made a shiver go down his back.

"I wish you were still..." He struggled to find a word, "... here... to feel that." He whispered. Terra wasn't dead, no, just frozen as stone. There was a way to fix that, wasn't there? "Of course there is a way, Robin said so... and I trust him..." Beast Boy said to himself. He started to walk back to the tower, but he turned around and called, "I love you, Terra!" He looked toward the tower again, but decided to take a walk to think about things.

* * *

Raven and Starfire were sitting silently in the living room. It had started raining, and Starfire was watching it fall intently. Raven was reading a large, black leathery book. Raven looked up from the rain, sighed, and turned her attention to Starfire.

"Why are you so quiet today?" She asked dully.

"I... do not know. I just have a strange feeling. About something." Starfire replied, still looking at the windows. "Tell me, Raven, where are the boys?"

"I have no idea... I just know that Beast Boy left for awhile... but I haven't seen Robin or Cyborg all day..."

"Oh, I see..." The fell silent again, but Raven closed her book and set it next to her on the couch. They both sighed at the same time, gazing at the dark, cloudy sky outside. They looked at each other and smiled slightly, but Raven immediatly regretted it. When Starfire saw her smile, she grinned widely. "You have smiled!" She exclaimed. "You look so pretty when you smile, you should do it more often!" Raven blushed and looked away at Starfire's remark. A door opened and Robin and Cyborg entered the room. Cyborg, of course, headed toward the fridge, but Robin walked over to the girls.

"Robin!" Starfire said with a pleased smile. He glanced at her and sunk into the spot next to her. He looked ahead of him, toward the windows, his eyes had an unfocused look to them.

"We've found a way to being back Terra." He finally spoke, his voice held no emotion. Both of the girls faced him, mouths open.

"What?" Raven breathed.

"Cyborg and I have been making a project out of this ever since she was turned to stone. And we've finally found the solution..." Robin stated firmly.

"This... this is... wonderful news!" Starfire erupted happily, jumping up off the couch. "When can we bring her back?"

"Soon. Even today if we wanted." Robin said slowly, unsure about this whole business.

"The let's go! I wish to have our friend back!"

"So would I, but shouldn't we wait for BB to come back?" Cyborg pointed out loudly from the kitchen, he was stuffing his face with a hamburger.

"Yeah, I think we should wait for him... after all, this is mainly for him." Robin agreed.

"Wait, we could always... suprise him..." Starfire said mischviously. Robin smiled at her.

"An even better idea." He replied. "Let's head out."

* * *

Beast Boy let the rain hit his skin as it pelted down from the dark sky. He barely even noticed that is _was_ raining. He sneezed and shivered a bit. He snapped out of his daze and realized how cold and wet he actually was. He looked around and saw a cafe across the street. He decided to go there and get something warm to drink.

When he stepped into the cafe, Beast Boy slipped into a chair in the back corner. This made him feel slightly more secure, so he let his muscles relax.

After a few minutes, a tan woman with dark brown hair and red highlights strode toward his table.

"Can I get you anything, hun?" She said in a rich voice.

"Umm..." Beast Boy started, the woman raised an eyebrow; he could tell she was looking at his green skin and hair. "I'll just have a small hot chocolate."

"A'ight." She nodded and walked back to the front, "Yo! Charlie! Whip me up a cup'a cocoa!" She yelled at a man whom was at the counter. The woman had a thick accent, but Beast Boy couldn't quite put his finger on it. She came back shortly, holding a small, white foam cup. She slid it across the table and put her hands on her hips. "Three bucks." She demanded roughly.

"What?" Beast Boy looked at him whipped cream smothered hot chocolate. The woman rolled her eyes and stuck out her right hand.

"Three bucks! Pay up, boy."

"Oh..." Beast Boy dug into his pocket and found a five dollar bill sticking to the side. He pushed it into her extended hand. "Keep the change."

"Yo, thanks, kid." She winked at him and went back to the counter. Beast Boy sipped the drink, he had to admit, it was delicious, but he just couldn't keep it down. _Argh, I haven't been able to eat or drink all day..._ He thought as he stood up, taking the drink with him. He left the cafe and threw away the cocoa in a nearby trash can. The rain was dying out, but it was getting darker. _What time is it? I had better go back.. before they start to worry...

* * *

_

Beast Boy the tower quietly. He stopped for a moment, something was wrong. _Where is everybody? There aren't any lights on..._ He cautiously walked into the living room, scrambling in the dark to find the light switch. When he finally was able to flip the lights on, he almost had a heart attack.

"What the hell are you guys doing, huuuuh! Sitting in the dark thing? Flippin' freaked me out!" Beast Boy yelled, startled. They all looked at him, their expressions were hard to comprehend, but finally Starfire giggled.

Then he noticed they were all sitting around something. A foriegn, blonde haired head was seated in the middle of the couch. The head turned. Beast Boy's heart stopped and all of the color drained from his face.

"T-T-Terra!" He let out. "H-how?"

"Me and Cyborg found a way to" Robin started, but Beast Boy just flew across the room and landed in front of Terra. He put his hands on her face and looked deeply into her eyes. She looked back, but her expression was somewhat blank, and she had a confused smile on her face.

"Umm-" Terra began to make a noise, but Beast Boy dipped his head and cut her off as he mashed his lips against hers.

**SMACK**

Beast Boy's head was snapped all the way to the right, a huge red hand print displayed across his left cheek. Terra still had her hand out from slapping him. Everyone else in the room was just sweatdropping.

"Uh... BB..." Cyborg tried to say, but Beast Boy inturupted him.

"What? Why Terra?" She looked at him hard.

"Am I supposed to _know_ you?" She asked coldly. Beast Boy just stared at her, shock spread all over his face.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of sick joke! Because it's not funny!" Beast Boy yelled hysterically.

"It's not joke, Beast Boy." Robin said, moving toward him. He grabbed Beast Boy's arm and led him into a hall.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy asked sternly. Robin took a deep breath.

"When we brought back Terra, something went wrong, causing a case of amnesia." He started slowly. "She can regain her memory over time on her own, but we need to help her as much as possible too. It will be a long proccess, but we must be patient. We can't force her onto anything."

Beast Boy stood there, letting what was just said sink in.

"So, you mean... she doesn't even know who I am?" He choked, his eyes starting to tear up. He quickly wiped the water from his eyes.

"She remembers our names, just not the kind of relationship she had with us. And she has lost the memory of us totally for now. Sorry Beast Boy."

_Terra..._


	2. Memory Roulette

**Author's Note:** Hello! And thank you for the... well, I can't say reviews, so I'll just say thank you for the REVIEW. XD  
Anyway, the song used in this chapter is "Adam's Song" by Blink 182, so, don't give me credit for writing it. On with the story!

* * *

Beast Boy stared blankly at the wall. Robin looked at him with concern. "Are you alright?" Beast Boy looked at him.

"Yeah! Just peachy!" He growled and stomped off, Robin watched helplessly after him.

"Alright?_ Alright!_" Beast Boy mumbled to himself, "Yeah, I'm alright! After all, I just found out that my girl doesn't even remember me!" He jabbed his finger at the button that opened his bedroom door. "I'm _GREAT!_" He screamed as his door closed behind him. He trembled violently and fell to his knees, starting to sob. _Is this what's called a nervous breakdown? _Beast Boy thought, letting himself fall all the way to the floor. He couldn't stop crying, he just let it pool around him, soaking into the floor's carpet. "I'm so pathetic..." He groaned.

* * *

"Do you think we should go check on him?" Starfire asked, looking at everyone with a frown.

"No." Raven replied bluntly.

"I agree with Raven, he just needs some time alone." Robin said. They were all sitting on the couch, discussing the situation. But Terra had become interested in just about everything in the living room and was wandering around, inspecting everything. Cyborg glanced at her for a moment and shook his head.

"Beast Boy will be fine in a day or so. He'll want to help Terra remember." Cyborg said. Then he paused, as if thinking something over. "Maybe... maybe we should get Terra and Beast Boy.. You know, a little more _involved._"

"But, if we do that, Beast Boy might get a little forceful, I don't think he'll do a good job with being patient." Robin added.

"True, but what else would we do?"

"Hmm..."

"Do you have an idea, Robin?" Raven asked suddenly.

"I think I do."

"What is it?" Starfire asked eagerly. Robin shifted in his spot uncomfortably.

"I would rather keep that to myself, but, I have a feeling it would work. But... I'd have to be careful with it." Robin said, looking down at his hands. Cyborg raised his eyebrows and Raven's face turned hard, but Starfire smiled cluelessly. Robin sighed. "It would be hard to explain anyway. So, just let me handle this. All you guys need to be concerned about is being nice and gentle with Terra, and try to help her." Raven and Starfire nodded. Cyborg just shook his head again.

"Whatever, Robin, you think you can take it on... go for it." Cyborg said heavily and got up off the couch. He yawned and looked at the clock. "Well, it's almost midnight, I'm gonna go hook up for the night." Cyborg said absently, waving at everyone and walking off into the direction of his room.

"Yeah, it's late. We should get some rest. How about you two show Terra to her room and get her settled for the night, okay?" Robin said, getting up and stretching.

"Alright." Raven mumbled drowsily. Starfire floated over to Terra and led her off into another direction, Raven followed. Robin walked over to the windows and looked out across the damp city. The crescent moon was high in the night sky, and the black around it was speckled with stars. Dark grey clouds that remained from the storm rolled over the moon and stars. Robin took a last look around the room and flipped off the lights, walking back to his room.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Terra asked curiously as they continued to walk down the long hallway.

"To your room." Raven said simply.

"I have my own room here, too?"

"Yes..." They had reached the door that led into Terra's room. The door slid open and the three girls walked in. "Well here you go." Raven said, gesturing around Terra's room. Terra looked around. She walked over to the sofa, flipped over to back, and landed on her back.

"Ah... I like it in here. Thanks guys." Terra said, looking up at the ceiling. Raven and Starfire looked at each other.

"Well... we are hoping you still like it... since it has been your room for quite awhile..." Starfire said carefully.

"Er... yeah..." Raven let out. She went to Terra's dresser and opened it. "See? You still have clothes and stuff in here..." She showed her. Terra jumped back off the couch and looked into the dresser.

"I guess so. But, you guys keep saying I've been here before... but I don't remember." Terra said, watching them. "But then again... this place seems familiar..." She touched some of the things in the drawer. Starfire beamed at Raven and mouthed 'wonderful!'. Raven nodded and walked back over to Starfire.

"We'll leave you alone now. Get some sleep." Raven said, pushing Starfire out of the room.

"Good night Terra!" Starfire yelled from the hallway as the door closed.

"Good night..." Terra said softly, knowing they couldn't hear her anyway. She pushed the drawer shut again and wandered over to a big, wooden chest by a bed. She kicked it open and dug around inside, taking things out one by one. There weren't a lot of things in the chest, but she still took a long time just staring at some of the things. Some of the items she could recall, remember, but others she didn't recognize at all, or it just took awhile to remember. Finally, her hand felt it's way across a cool, smooth surface. She peered deeper into the chest and found what she was touching. It was a silver, heart shaped box and it was cool, like it was made out of some sort of metal. She slowly lifted the box out of the chest and placed it in her lap. She opened the top and saw something etched sloppily at the top. _For Terra_. Terra tried to search her mind, she tried to remember what this was from, but she couldn't come up with anything. Her gaze dropped down into the box, where a few things were laying. It looked like paper. She picked up one of the thin pieces and turned it around. It was a strip of pictures... of her... and who was that? _Who is this person... wait, is that... is that... that Beast Boy kid?_ Terra thought, narrowing her eyes and looking at the pictures more closely. _I look so happy. But... I don't even remember this. What's wrong with me? Why can't I remember anything with these people?_ Terra closed her eyes tightly as she thought.

"_I made this for you... but I kind of went a little crazy with the glue gun. Heh heh."_

The words ran through her mind. _What?_ Her Terra's eyes snapped open.

"_Terra... I really like you..."_

_What? _Terra dropped the box, along with the pictures. _What?_

"_Terra... I really like you..."_

"Argh!" Terra let out, holding her head in her hands. She curled up into a ball on the floor, her head still in her hands. _What? What is this?_

"_I really like you too..." _

Terra heard her own voice. But the words were getting blurry, she couldn't hear what they were saying anymore. "H-hn...!" Her head was pounding, she gripped her head harder. She laid there for awhile, trying to work out what had just happened. She looked up, her head still pounding. She shakily got up off the ground, putting everything back in the chest, except for the heart shaped box. She picked up the photos and shut them back in the box, and placed the box onto her sofa.

Terra sighed, looking around her room. She spotted a stereo on a low table a few feet away from the sofa. She kneeled in front of it and push the on button. Rap immediately filled her ears, she twitched and pressed seek. Pop. She pressed seek again, turning the volume down a little, she didn't want to wake everyone. She finally turned to a station that was playing something she liked. The music flowed through her head as she crashed onto her bed.

_I never thought I'd die alone  
I laughed the loudest, who'd have known?  
I traced the cord back to the wall  
No wonder it was never plugged in at all _

I took my time, I hurried up  
The choice was mine, I didn't think enough  
I'm too depressed to go on  
You'll be sorry when I'm gone

I never conquered, rarely came  
16 just held such better days  
Days when I still felt alive  
We couldn't wait to get outside

The world was wide, too late to try  
The tour was over, we'd survived  
I couldn't wait 'til I got home  
To pass the time in my room alone

I never thought I'd die alone  
Another six months, I'll be unknown  
Give all my things to all my friends  
You'll never step foot in my room again

You'll close it off, board it up  
Remember the time that I spilled the cup  
Of apple juice in the hall  
Please tell mom this is not her fault

I never conquered, rarely came  
16 just held such better days  
Days when I still felt alive  
We couldn't wait to get outside

The world was wide, too late to try  
The tour was over, we'd survived  
I couldn't wait 'til I got home  
To pass the time in my room alone

I never conquered, rarely cameTomorrow holds such better days  
Days when I can still feel alive  
When I can't wait to get outside

The world is wide, the time goes by  
The tour is over, I've survived  
I can't wait 'til I get home  
To pass the time in my room alone

Terra suddenly felt drousy, she had been thinking to hard about what she just couldn't remember. The song echoed through her ears as images she couldn't put a label on flashed through her mind. She finally rolled over and drifted off to sleep and the next song started to softly play on the radio.


	3. Lost

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated for awhile, but I've been a little busy. But, this week is Spring Break, so there is a lot more where this come from. I'm just getting started!  
Here's the next chapter, enjoy, and... review! eyes everyone

* * *

Beast Boy woke up to a terrible headache. He squinted as light flashed into his eyes. "Man, what time is it?" He said to himself groggily. He sat up, glancing at the clock on his desk. 12:34 P.M. "What!" He tried to suppress a yell. He was now wide awake. "How could I have slept for so long... why didn't someone wake me up?" Beast Boy muttered, pulling on some clothes and his shoes. After he had buckled that last part on his shoes, he walked out into the hall. There was no smell of food and no distant sounds of the t.v. playing. He walked curiously into the living room, scanning the room for a sign of life. No one was there. Beast Boy thought for a moment, but then shrugged and skipped over to the fridge. "No depression today. No depression today!" He repeated happily to himself.

Beast Boy pulled the fridge open and pulled out some melon squares and tofu. He licked his lips as he piled the food onto a plate. He put the rest back into the fridge and walked over to the couch. He made himself comfortable and plopped a piece of the juicy melon into his mouth. He closed his eyes, savoring the taste. Beast Boy finally reached over to the remote and turned the t.v. on, flipping through the channels.

Meanwhile, someone else was beginning to stir.

Terra opened her eyes, looking at the ceiling. She sighed. She could hear the radio still playing softly, she didn't know the song, but the guitar solo that they were on was nice. Terra rolled off her bed and turned the radio off. She stared into the vivid sun, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. A loud rumbling came from her stomach and she looked at it. "Huh. I don't even remember the last time I ate." She said hoarsely. Sounding how horrible her voice was, she cleared it quickly. She glided out of her room, almost ghostlike, not knowing what she was doing. About halfway down the hall, she stopped, her eyes widening. She looked around in slight panic. _What? I'm still here? I thought it was just a weird dream!_ Terra thought, continuing to stand there. She shook it off. _It's alright, these people are nice enough. And... for some reason... I feel like I belong here, like I know them._ She decided and started off down the rest of the hall.

When she reached the door at the end of the hall, she could hear the t.v. going, and the sound of someone laughing. She stepped in quietly, peering over to the couch. Someone's feet were dangling over the back of the couch. Terra slowly made her way to the sofa, and then dropped over the top, landing by the person's legs. It was Beast Boy. How she knew the name, she couldn't recall. He was situated so his head was sticking off the couch, where normally you put your feet, and his legs were hinged over the top. He was watching everything upside down.

Terra did the same, flipping her body around, then, there she was, hanging like a bat beside Beast Boy. It felt kind of funny, all of her hair flowed down, just barely touching the floor's carpet. She looked at the t.v. and giggled. This was fun. She could feel Beast Boy staring at her, she turned her head, and their faces were only about two inches apart. They looked at each other for a long time. Beast Boy's face began to get red, but Terra didn't know if that was from blushing or just all the blood rushing to his head.

"Terra?" Beast Boy finally addressed her.

"Beast Boy?" She said in reply. He smiled weakly to this. _At least she can remember my name..._ Beast Boy thought, a small ray of hope shining on his bitterness. _Why am I taking this so hard anyway? Robin said she'd regain her memories soon enough... that should make me happy, not angry, shouldn't it?_ Beast Boy tried to point out to himself, but then something sprang into his mind. _Yes, but you love this girl... you've been waiting for her return, but she doesn't know you!_ A new surge of anger filled him. _No, no, stop. It's not her fault, it's not her fault..._ A voice whined in his head. A loud rumble interrupted his thoughts. He looked at Terra, startled.

"Sorry... I'm just hungry..." She mumbled. Beast Boy grinned.

"Why didn't you say so? I can make you loads of stuff!" Beast Boy exclaimed proudly, jumping off the couch and puffing out his chest. Terra laughed and managed to get off the couch. _At least she still thinks I'm funny..._ Beast Boy smiled, strolling over to the kitchen. She followed. "So, m'lady... what can I get you?" He said with a bow. Terra thought for a moment.

"... How about... a shake?" She offered hopefully.

"What kind would you fancy?"

"...Chocolate."

"Coming right up!" He said cheerfully, digging through the freezer and fridge. Terra seated herself on a stool that had been pulled up to the counter. Beast Boy bustled around the kitchen, enjoying the fact that he was doing something for Terra. He scooped out a few cups of vanilla ice cream, putting them into the blender. Then he added milk and a bunch of chocolate syrup. He put the cap of the blender on and turned the blender on, holding it firmly in place. Terra watched with interest from the stool, leaning her elbows on the counter top. After about a minute, Beast Boy turned the blender off and poured the shake into a large red glass. As a final touch, he placed a straw in it.

"Enjoy!" Terra brought the glass closer to her and sipped from the straw.

"Mmm... this is wonderful, Beast Boy, thanks. Now I know who to get my ice cream from." She said with a wink. It felt great to finally be complimented by her. Beast Boy watched giddily as Terra slurped down the shake. When she was finished she leaned back and burped.

"Now what do you want to do?" Beast Boy asked, taking the glass and setting it into the sink. Terra shrugged.

"Dunno. Well, I guess I wouldn't know... since I don't really know what all there is to do here." She pointed out.

"True. Uh... do you want to go... explore the town? We could look at the shops, go to a movie, get pizza..." Beast Boy went down the list of what they could do. Terra hopped off the stool and took Beast Boy's arm.

"Let's just walk around town... and see what happens. That's always fun."

"A... alright!" Beast Boy agreed hastily. They made their way to the door, but before Beast Boy could open it, it slammed open. The two stepped back, startled. The team was standing in front of the door, looking rather worn out. Robin looked angry.

"Where _were_ you!" He yelled.

"I-uh..." Beast Boy tried.

"There were _two_ robberies at the same time. Then, we had a nice little run in with some jailbreaks. We needed you Beast Boy." He said crisply. "Where were you when we called you on the communicator. We were _worried_." Beast Boy's ears fell. Robin continued with his rant. "We have a job Beast Boy, and I expect you to always be there, like we are supposed to be!" He looked hard at Beast Boy for a moment, but then stormed off. Beast Boy looked at his friends for support.

"Sorry, BB, but he's right." Was all Cyborg was able to say before he walked off. The girls had a little more sympathy for him though.

"... Don't take it that hard... Robin is over reacting... it's not like we died..." Raven said, trying to sound reassuring. She squeezed his shoulder as she glided past.

"Yes. It is alright Beast Boy. I'm sure you won't do it again." StarFire said, smiling at him. She looked at his side and gave a small wave. "Hello, Terra!" Terra returned the wave, unsure. StarFire floated off a few seconds later, leaving Beast Boy and Terra alone again. Beast Boy felt like a violent storm had just passed. He suddenly felt sick.

"Urgh..." He fell against Terra's shoulder. "I feel so dizzy." Terra put a hand on his side to support him.

"Maybe we should wait for our night on the town." She suggested.

"Yeah..." Beast Boy replied faintly.

"Here, I'll help you back to your room." Terra said. "Uh... where is it?" She looked around. He chuckled slightly, giving her directions. She guided him back to his room in an unhurried manor. Neither one of them said a word the whole way. When they finally stopped in front of his room, Beast Boy pushed himself away from Terra, slightly felling unstable without her support.

"Thanks, Terra." He said gratefully.

"It was no problem."

"I'm really tired again for some reason..." Beast Boy said, swaying in his spot.

"Then sleep. I'll bring you something to eat later." She ushered him into his room. "Have a good nap!" She smiled and left. Beast Boy curled up on his bed instantly, struggling to fall back to sleep.

Terra made her way back down the hall, thinking hard. _God, I am acting like a dumbass. I feel like a mom or something. But I can't turn away from this boy. I feel like I gotta take care of him. So... I might as well..._ She looked around. She didn't recognize where she was. _Oh no! I must have taken a wrong turn back!_ She tried retracing her steps, but it was no use. She stopped and hugged the wall. "Shit..." She groaned. She tried to listen for any sign of noise, but nothing met her ears. All she could hear was the _tha-thump_ of her heart. Terra finally gave up and slumped onto the floor, wrapping her arms around her knees. She rested her chin on one of her knees and looked at the opposite wall. "Well, this is just great." She said out loud.

It seemed like more than an hour before she gave up hope on someone finding her. _I guess Beast Boy isn't getting his food..._ Terra thought miserably, sighing. _I'm so bored..._ She finally started singing a song to keep her amusement up. "99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall! 98 bottles of beer on the wall, 98 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 97 bottles of beer on the wall!" When she had reached 50, a funny thought occurred to her. "Heh... either, there were one hundred people in a circle... or there were a lot of drunk people." She said, thinking about that, then laughing.

"I think it's supposed to be one hundred people." Said a voice. Terra snapped her head in the direction the voice came from. It was Robin, he was leaning against the wall, looking at her.

"Robin!" Terra exclaimed, racing toward him. She threw her arms around him. "You don't know how glad I am that you found me! I must've been down here for hours."

"Yeah, we all kinda thought it was weird when you didn't show up for three hours, and you weren't in your room. So I came to look for you." He replied, accepting the embrace. "How did you end up down here anyway?"

"Oh, well, I was helping Beast Boy back into his room. Then, when I tried coming back, I got lost..." Terra replied sheepishly.

"Ah... we should really have someone travel around with you until you know where you are going." Robin stated.

"No, that's ok, I don't want you guys to go to the trouble..." Terra started, but looked at Robin's face. He was raising his eyebrows. "Well, ok... maybe just for a few days..."

"Right, should we be heading back then?" Robin asked.

"Yeah... hey, what time is it?"

"Almost four o'clock."

"Jeez..."

"Yeah." Robin started leading the way, Terra fell back, following him. A thought reached her mind.

"Hey... Robin?"

"What?"

"Umm... last night, in my room, I found a heart-shaped box in my things. Do you know anything about it?" Terra asked shakily. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer. She looked up at Robin and saw a look of shock flash across his face. He stayed silent. "Do you know who it's from?" She tried again.

"Erm..." Robin cleared his throat nervously. "Yeah, actually, I do."

"Who?" She replied eagerly.

"Me."


	4. Temper Trouble

**Author's Note:** Quick update! I didn't have anything better to do, so I wrote this is about an hour. Bad news! I might be going to my dad's tomorrow for a few days, that means no more new chapters for awhile. This whole plan was at the last minute, not fair, I know. grumble grumble  
Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter. Oh, and thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys!

* * *

"_Do you know who it's from?"  
_"_Yeah, actually, I do..."  
_"_Who?"  
_"_Me."_

Terra stopped. "What?"

"It was from me." Robin repeated slowly, he didn't look at her, he had halted too. Terra looked at him hard.

"Are you lying to me?"

"No." He said firmly. He turned around to look at her, his face held a hard expression. She studied him for a moment, going over the facts in her head. Something didn't add up.

"Then why were there pictures of me and Beast Boy in there." She pressed. Robin wasn't expecting this answer.

"I... I don't know." He replied feebly.

"But it's from you?" Terra questioned.

"Yes."

"Why would you give me something like that?" Terra wasn't going to give up. She needed to find the answers, she needed to fill the empty part of her memory.

"Because... because I... Terra... I really like you." Something snapped in Terra's head. The memory strip came back.

"_Terra... I really like you..."_

"_I really like you too..."_

Her eyes widened. "Were... were we... together?" Terra whispered. Her heart was racing. Was she finally finding out her relationship with these people? Yes, she had to be. Her stomach fluttered, waiting for his answer.

"Yes." He finally let out. Terra stepped toward him.

"T-then... w-will you... help me... remember? Robin?" She stuttered. He nodded warmly. She smiled weakly and took his hand. Robin squeezed her hand lightly as it slipped into his. They continued to walk down the hall. Robin couldn't bring himself to look at her.

_I can help you Terra..._

* * *

Beast Boy rolled over in his bed restlessly. He finally snapped open his eyes, his eyes darting around the room. He stayed in the same position for nearly twenty minutes. Something flashed across his memory. "Terra?" He called out. But he knew she wasn't there. He groaned. He suddenly comprehended how late it probably was. There was hardly any light coming in from the window. His room was a pool of dark blues and black. He slipped off his bed, heading for the door, but thought better of it. Robin was probably still mad, and he didn't need to be yelled at again. He flicked on a lamp on his desk and sat down in his desk chair. He sighed as he played with a pencil that was laying on the desk surface. 

He felt weak, and he was hungry. He longed to go out into the kitchen and find something sweet to energize him, but didn't want to risk it. "Terra said she's bring me something, anyway..." He said in a bored tone. He grabbed a piece of paper that had been covered by messy stacks of comics. He smoothed it out against the desk and started to sketch something onto the paper. He wasn't a wonderful artist, but as he got more into it, losing the feeling of reality, he found the picture looking better and better.

* * *

StarFire had come back out into the living room. She had been hoping to find someone to keep her company, but the room was deserted. She kept switching the way she was laying or sitting on the sofa, unable to keep still. "La la la la... sphloraz... la la la la... sphloraz..." She sang a strange little song to herself as she stared off into space. She heard a door open and she sat up instantly. But what she saw wasn't exactly what she expected. There Robin and Terra were, standing at the entrance to one of the halls, holding hands. StarFire's face went white. 

Robin saw StarFire, his eyes bulged a little; Obviously he hadn't expected anyone to be in here. He quickly looked away from her and led Terra across the room. Terra smiled at StarFire in a friendly way, but StarFire just stared at her. They finally disappeared into the opposite hall. StarFire was in shock, still staring at the closed door they had just gone through.

"What... was _that_?" StarFire exclaimed with a hint of anger.

* * *

Beast Boy finally put his pencil down, and tilted his head back. He lifted the paper in front of the lamp's light to get a better look. It was a picture of Terra, she was smiling. Just looking at the picture made his heart melt a little. It wasn't the best work of art, but it was certainly the best _he'd_ ever done. He grinned at it and placed it back on his desk. 

_I hope Terra likes it. I guess I'll have to take my chance and find her._ He pushed his chair back, stretching as he stood up. He looked at the clock before he picked the picture back up again. It was almost six. He held the picture to his chest protectively, he didn't want anything to happen to it. He strode out into the hall happily. Still clutching onto the paper, he stepped into the living room. StarFire was sitting on the back of the couch.

"Hey Star!" He greeted her happily. "Do you know where Terra is?"

"Yes." She replied flatly. "She is with _Robin_." She spat out, like just saying anything about Terra tasted bad. Beast Boy was a little worried about StarFire's sudden bad mood. She was never like this.

"Uh, ok... is that a bad thing?"

"Go see for yourself."

"Where did they go?"

"It looked like they were headed toward Terra's room." Her fists clenched suddenly. Beast Boy took a step back.

"Oh, um, thanks. Bye Star." He said and dashed out of the room. _I wonder what she's so moody about..._ Beast Boy thought. He walked briskly down the hall that led to Terra's room. He knocked loudly when he got there. No answer, he knocked again, and this time put his ear against the door. There was silence, and just before Beast Boy was about to walk away, he heard someone mutter something. Then someone giggled. _Wait a minute..._ Beast Boy didn't want to just barge into her room, but he had to know what was going on. He pressed the button for the door to open. When it slid open, he gasped.

Terra was with Robin all right, and she was in his arms, too. The two of them were standing by her couch, Robin had his arms draped over her, and Terra was resting her head against his chest. Terra didn't look very affected by Beast Boy's sudden appearance, but Robin looked really nervous, but he stayed in the same position. Beast Boy stared at Terra to Robin, he narrowed his eyes in disbelief. He started to shake and dropped the picture he had drawn. And with that, he took off down the hall. As his feet pounded faster, the thoughts in his head screamed louder.

_Terra and Robin? No!  
__Robin wouldn't do this to me!  
__I LOVE TERRA! HE KNOWS THAT!_

He finally burst through the door into the living room, he was panting. He looked at StarFire as she turned to him

"Did... did you see?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah... I saw all right! I saw that Robin had his arms around _my girl_!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Well, I saw... that _YOUR GIRL _had _her hand _on _MY BOY_!" StarFire roared, her eyes glowing green. Beast Boy bared his teeth at her. They glared at each other, ready to attack if the other made a move. StarFire rose up a few inches off the ground, making green balls form in her fists. She suddenly blasted one at Beast Boy, he transformed into a mouse, so the attack sped above him, hitting the wall with a loud **_k-wack_**.

"Your crazy!" Beast Boy exclaimed when he had turned back into himself. There were heavy, pounding footsteps that come from one of the halls. Cyborg came running into the room.

"What the _hell_ is going on here!" He shouted.

"She blasted it at me!" Beast Boy said shrilly, pointing at StarFire quickly.

"Blasted _what_?" He said, but looked at StarFire and found his answer when he saw the green orbs in her fists. He rounded on her and the orbs disappeared. She landed back on the ground, she looked flushed. "Why did you do that, Star?"

"Ask _him_!" She huffed, nodding toward Beast Boy.

"Oh, this is just ridiculous!" Cyborg moaned, stomping one foot on the floor.

"It's not ridiculous!" Beast Boy objected.

"Then, just tell me what happened!"

"Ok, fine." Beast Boy took a deep breath. "Robin's taking my girl."

"NO! _Terra_ is taking _my boy_!" StarFire interrupted.

"Aaaannnddd... this is why you are fighting?"

"Yes!" StarFire said, she had seemed to calm down a little bit.

"It's her fault!" Beast Boy commented.

"No, it's your fault!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yes!"

"It's your fault, Star!"

"It is yours-!"

"SHUT UP!" Cyborg yelled over them. "God, you guys are like one big friggin' migraine!" The two continued to glare at each other. "Besides, I think you guys are just hallucinating, I mean, come on... _Robin and Terra?_ I can't find that possible." Just as the words escaped his lips, the hallway door opened.

"What's going on here?" Robin demanded sternly. And by his side was none other than Terra, hanging onto his hand. Beast Boy and StarFire glared at the two. Cyborg just looked up at Terra and Robin, looking dumbstruck with his mouth hanging open.


	5. Affairs

**Author's Note:** I'm back! Whoo! Ok, well, here's your new chapter! But forgive me, it is a little short, but there will be longer chapters to come in the future. In the meantime... enjoy!  
And, thank you everyone who has given me a review. I love reading them, you guys make me laugh. Lol. hugs everyone

* * *

It was a battle of staring daggers at each other, and in the middle of it, Cyborg stood in total confusion. "W-wha-what's going on!" He finally sputtered. Robin turned his head to him.

"That's what I'd like to know." He replied icily. Cyborg raised his eyebrows and gestured toward Terra. "Never mind my affairs." He said quickly.

"_Affair_ is right." Beast Boy muttered. Robin pretended he didn't hear this comment.

"I want to know why there is a _hole_ in that wall." He continued. StarFire had suddenly taken a great interest in cleaning her fingernails. Beast Boy ignored this, even if he was pissed off at everyone, he wasn't going to rat Starfire out... especially since he'd provoked her. "_Well?_" Robin asked impatiently. Terra had let go of him, she was holding something. _My drawing..._ Beast Boy thought, casting a sideways glance at her. Robin caught the glance, and saw that Terra was investigating the picture carefully. "_No..._" He choked and snatched the paper away from her. Terra narrowed her eyes at him, looking longingly at the paper. Beast Boy threw an even more furious look at Robin and sniffed.

"What are you guys _doing_?" Came an annoyed voice from nowhere. Everyone in the room jumped. They looked around, trying to find the owner of the voice. "Up _here_... argh, _idiots_." The voice jeered. Beast Boy looked up.

"Raven..." He sighed. Half of Raven's body was hanging from the ceiling, looking at all of them.

"Oh, look, now everyone's here. Wonderful." Cyborg said. "Now, can we talk about this?" Raven dropped out of the ceiling, landing on the floor lightly. She slipped off her hood as she stood next to Beast Boy.

"Robin..." Terra whined. "I want the picture back..."

"No."

"Give it to her!" Beast Boy leapt toward him. "I drew it for her!" StarFire pulled Beast Boy back. She seemed to have finally returned to her normal state.

"Beast Boy..." She whispered.

"_What_!"

"... Leave it..."

"No!"

"**Leave it**." She said heavily.

"... Fine." Beast Boy stepped back in place, next to StarFire and Raven.

"That's a good boy." Robin said. Beast Boy gaped at him. This wasn't the Robin he knew at all.

"What is your problem!" Raven spat before Beast Boy could even open his mouth. "Why are you being such an asshole, Robin?" He merely gazed back at her.

"I'm with Rae." Cyborg finally spoke again.

"Look, bad day, ok?" Robin finally let out, holding up his hands in defense. "Bad day, sorry..."

"And does that explain why you were... er... _with _Terra?" Cyborg asked, he didn't look convinced.

"Yeah, still sounds dodgy to me." Beast Boy commented. "Especially with all I've seen today..." Robin looked wearily at all of them.

"She's been helping me relax, right Terra?" Robin looked at her. She looked back.

"Uh..." Was all she managed to breathe.

"See?" Robin said hastily before she could object in any way. She shrugged and nodded. "See?" He repeated, a little more confident. StarFire cocked her head to the side.

"O..kay..." She said slowly, putting on a fake smile.

"Yeah, whatever." Beast Boy sniffed. Cyborg shook his head.

"You guys are absolutely insane lately. I'm outta here." He walked out, muttering to himself.

"Hnnnmmm... er, yeah..." Raven made a weird face. "Absolutely crazy..." She floated back up and went through the ceiling. Beast Boy looked back around the room. It was just him, StarFire, Terra, and Robin again.

"Oh no..." He said under his breath. "Let's go, Star."

"Hmm?"

"Let's go somewhere else." Beast Boy said, directing her into a hall, leaving Robin and Terra behind.

"What is it?"

"I want to talk to you." Beast Bou explained. "Let's take a walk around the tower, ok?"

"Alright..." She agreed and yawned. "I am getting tired, though, so.. Promise we won't take long?"

"Promise." He assured her.

"Okay... what do you want to talk about?" She said curiously as they walked slowly down the corridor.

"Well, I suspect that Robin's always liked you, right?" StarFire looked at her feet, thinking, as Beast Boy pointed this out.

"I guess..."

"Well.. I was thinking... maybe we can... you know, make him _jealous_."

"I guess..." She repeated.

"And, I mean, if he really doesn't like you, then he won't get jealous. So, then if he does get jealous, we'll know that he likes you. And that would mean... that... he's..."

"Acting."

"Right. But I don't know what he'd be playing at..."

"Neither do I... do... do you think he really likes Terra?" StarFire asked, disappointment flooding her voice.

"I dunno, Star, I really don't. This is why we have to do this..." Beast Boy replied, sounding as miserable as StarFire.

"Then, it's agreed?"

"Yes. From now on... we are... a 'couple'."


	6. Wounded Dreams

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter six! Haha, I am glad you guys like this and are getting so into it. You'll just have to see what I have in store for you. Wink wink. Ahaha. And once again, thanks for all of the reviews!

* * *

Terra sat on the couch silently, watching Robin, whom was leaned against the wall. Robin had his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He was thinking earnestly, chewing on his tongue slightly. _They are suspicious of me. But, no, I can't lose Terra yet. _He looked back up at Terra. She looked back at him. He cleared his throat with difficulty. "Terra..."

"Robin, what is this about?" Terra interrupted him instantly.

"Erm..."

"Look, I've only been here for about two days... and I am totally lost. I can't _remember_ anything." She stated. "And you people aren't helping much. It's just confusing me more. You told me you'd help me, you've started to bring back some memories. And I want you to keep helping me. Tell me... what happened to me? Why am I like this?" Robin looked at her in awe.

"_You've remembered something?_" He asked.

"Yeah... but..."

"What did you remember?"

"I remembered... when we told each other that we liked one another." Robin scrunched his eyebrows together for a moment.

"Are you sure-?" He started to say, but cut off quickly. He let a happy expression mold over his face. "That's great." He said instead. Terra grinned at him.

"I know. Do you think I'm finally recovering my past with you guys?" She asked eagerly.

"Yeah, probably. And I hope you are." He pushed himself away from the wall and sat down by her. She rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled at her.

Just when they started to get a little more comfortable, a loud beeping broke through the room, a red light going off on Robin's belt. He stood up quickly, Terra toppled over with a small 'oof!'.

"What's going on?" Terra asked, as she sat back up. She was clearly puzzled. Robin was examining a small round thing, then flipped the cover down.

"We've got trouble downtown. Looks like something big, probably tearing down buildings or something." Robin explained seriously. "You stay here, the rest of us will take care of it."

"No, I want to help too."

"No, Terra." He objected at once. She crossed her arms.

"Look, I still know how to use my powers. I haven't _forgotten_ how." She said impatiently.

"Fine, just come, quick." He gave up. Everyone else had already filed into the room. "Titans, let's move!" They all nodded at Robin and rushed out of the tower.

When they reached downtown, it wasn't hard to find the source of chaos. There was a very large orange bird-type monster hovering over some buildings. Occasionally it opened it's beak to release something that looked very much like dark purple fire. As they stopped in front on it, Beast Boy gave a shudder. "Great. Big fire breathing bird." He said.

"That... has fangs?" StarFire said, pointing to it's mouth. They all looked up and saw that there were rather sharp teeth lining the monster's beak.

"Even better!" Beast Boy cried.

"Wonder what crackpot made this thing?" Raven commented, jabbing her thumb toward it.

"Dunno, but who cares? We are here to KICK SOME MONSTER ASS!" Cyborg yelled, running at it. Everyone followed his lead. StarFire flew up and shot at it's eyes with her orbs. While is was occupied with StarFire, Robin instructed Terra to raise him onto the monster's back. She nodded and pulled up a good chunk of earth, her and Robin stepped on it and she raised it up into the air. When they got close enough, Robin jumped off and grabbed onto some of the monster's feathers, making it so he had a firm grip. Terra began to shoot rocks at the creature's head while Robin stood up steadily on it's back. The creature let out a roar, turning it's face to Terra and blasting a wave of purple fire in her direction. Terra leapt out of the way and landed on the ground gingerly. Cyborg raced by Terra and shot at the monster's underside.

Raven and StarFire were taking care of the monster's beak, Beast Boy was trying to immobilize it by turning into various animals and biting it's wings and feet. The bird-like creature finally was able to make an impact with Beast Boy, slashing him across the chest with it's talons. Beast Boy fell to the ground, clutching his wounded area. Robin saw this and immediately took out his metal pole, scanning the back of the creature's neck. He finally found what he was looking for and prodded an area sharply with the pole. Just as he did so, Raven and StarFire had done critical damage to the monster's face. A blood-curdling howl came from the monster as it fell to the ground at an alarming pace. Robin jumped off it's back, landing in the street next to Beast Boy. Cyborg and the girls jumped out of the way as the monster fell. It hit the pavement with a sickening crack. The ground around them shook a little from the monster's fall. They stared at it a moment.

"Good job, team." Robin praised. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. "We'll let the city clean this up." But everyone was looking at Beast Boy. He was still lying on the ground, clutching onto his chest. He tried to sit up, a pained expression played across his face.

"Argh... anyone want to help me?" He barely managed to breathe out. Robin and StarFire rushed over to him.

"Are you ok, Beast Boy?" Robin asked with concern. Beast Boy eyed him strangely as StarFire helped him sit up.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'll help you back to the tower." StarFire offered, picking Beast Boy up.

"Thanks, Star." He replied weakly.

"Alright, guys, let's get back to the tower!" Robin said loudly. They all started back to the tower slowly, since they were so worn down by the monster. StarFire was in the lead, floating a few feet above them, Beast Boy hanging motionless in her arms.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Terra whispered to Raven.

"Yeah, he's been through worse." Raven replied, glancing up at StarFire and Beast Boy.

"Oh..." Was all she could say in return.

"Yeah, don't worry about him." Raven said. Terra fell silent. Raven looked at her out of the corner of her eye. "It comes with the job, you know? If you're going to be a Teen Titan, you have to be willing to get hurt in the process of protecting people."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

Beast Boy found himself in the recovery room. He was in a long, white bed, surrounded by metal bars. It reminded him of a crib. He touched his chest, looking down. Someone had taken off his shirt, cleaned his wound, and wrapped his upper body in bandages. It was very dark, the only light source was a lamp by the bed, it was spilling a dim glow over the room. He heard a small snore. He squinted into the darkness and saw a figure hunched over a chair nearby. The figure suddenly stirred, raising it's head.

"Hey, you're up." Came a husky voice. The person cleared their throat and stood up, approaching the bed. The lamp's glow illuminated the person's face.

"Hey Raven." Beast Boy greeted her quietly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Doesn't really hurt anymore."

"Good." She said with relief.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, we were taking turns watching you... to see if you'd get up or need anything." She explained, leaning on the low metal "fence" around the bed.

"Oh, ok." Beast Boy replied. "Hey, what time is it?"

"Uh... good question." Raven looked around and spotted the clock. "About two in the morning."

"Jeez."

"Yeah, you've been out of it for a few hours."

"When am I going to be able to get out of here?"

"Robin said you'd probably be alright it you were up and about tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" He repeated hopefully.

"Yeah, tomorrow." She said plainly, obviously very tired. "But for now, just get some more rest." She yawned.

"Ok, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm going to bed. Good night." She waved and started to walk out of the room.

"Night!" Beast Boy called after her. When her footsteps faded away, he turned over and closed his eyes again.

XXXXXX

Beast Boy was falling, he finally landed softly on his feet. He seemed to be in the sky, among the drifting clouds. In fact, he was on one. It was a nice feeling, the cool air brushing across his face, the fluttering feeling in his stomach. Terra suddenly materialized in front of him. She smiled and took his hand. "_Come with me..._" Her voice echoed all around him. He nodded. She led him off the cloud, right off the edge. But as soon as his foot left the fluffy white cloud, someone started screaming. He looked around feverishly, trying to finding the source of the noise. He was falling faster, faster. The cool air left, being replaced with a sweltering climate. Flames licked at his face, he looked over at Terra, and realized that it was _her_ screaming. He wanted to yell out to her, but it seemed he wasn't able to let out a single sound.

The next thing he knew, they had landed with a soft 'thump' onto a soft, silky surface. He looked around once more, Terra was sitting by his side, smiling again.

"_Let's go, Terra_." A voice said. Beast Boy whipped his head around, Robin was standing in front on them, gripping something's neck. They were on the bird-like monster they had fought. The orange feathers gleamed in the sunlight. Robin held his hand out, Terra took it. He pulled her up and put his arm around her waist.

"_Sorry, Beast Boy, but I love Robin now._" Terra said, looking at Beast Boy, a smile still plastered on her face. Then, before he knew it, she had pushed him off the side of the bird. He was falling again, and he could hear Terra and Robin laughing at him as he screamed. The laughing flooded his ears. He wanted it to stop, he screwed his eyes shut and screamed louder...

XXXXXX

Beast Boy snapped up. He was panting heavily, cold sweat was sprinkled on his skin everywhere. His heart was beating fast, he felt like he was going to be sick. He jumped over the short metal bar fence and sprinted into the bathroom. He stopped in front of the toilet and knelt down by it. His suspicions had been right, as soon as he got his face placed in front of it, he vomited into the toilet. When his stomach was emptied, he grabbed some toilet paper and wiped off his mouth. The foul taste filled his mouth.

"Argh, great..."


	7. A Startling Encounter

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter seven! I may not be able to update as much now that I'm back at school. But I'll try to work hard over the weekends.  
Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys. Lol.

* * *

Beast Boy wobbled out of the bathroom, feeling dizzy. He stopped by the bed, putting his hand to his head. When he finally felt okay again, he opened his eyes. It was still fairly dark, but pinkish light flowed through the lone window at the end of the room. That told him it was near dawn. He looked for the clock, wanting to confirm what time it was. Though his vision was blurred, he could make out the little green numbers on the digital clock. According to the clock, it was still only about ten minutes to six in the morning. "Man, I am not exactly the luckiest guy in the world lately, am I?" Beast Boy mumbled to himself, sighing. He leaned his head back, his eyes gazed lazily over the white ceiling. His eyes felt heavy, they drooped, and Beast Boy let them close. For a moment there was silence, but then a voice rang through his ears. _"I love Robin now..."_ Terra's voice cut through him, followed by mocking laughs.

"_Come on Terra..."_

"_Robin..."_

"_Leave the loser behind."_

"_Hee hee, yeah, leave the loser behind..."_ There was total darkness, but Beast Boy heard the voices echo through the dark, into his head. Beast Boy let his eyes open a crack. He was back on the bed, he must have fallen back asleep and fallen over, because he was situated rather oddly. He heard odd tapping and swishing noises. His ears pricked up on instinct, listening for the sounds again. A sudden movement made him jerk up, he flew across the room, landing with his back against a wall. He looked around the room with narrowed eyes. _Why am I being so paranoid?_ He started to relax, but heard another movement outside the door. He backed up against the wall again.

Finally someone came into the room. The hall light flooded into the room, outlining the intruder.

"What are you doing?" Robin said calmly. "You should be resting."

"No, my question is... what are _you _doing?" Beast Boy said bravely. "Sneaking around like that..."

"Excuse me?" He sounded exasperated. "_Sneaking?_ Haha, I don't think that exactly describes what I was doing." Beast Boy stepped away from the wall he had so hardly been pressed against.

"Then what where you doing?" He replied thickly.

"I was coming to check on you." Robin said cooly. Something about this "check-up" didn't seem so friendly though. Having Robin in the room made everything tense and uncomfortable for Beast Boy.

"Whatever." He mumbled.

"That's what I thought." Robin crossed his arms.

"What are you really here for?" Beast Boy asked faintly.

"Pardon?"

"What are you really here for?" He repeated, louder. Beast Boy could have sworn he saw a smirk flicker across Robin's face.

"Not as dense as you are made out to be, now are you?" Robin said in a mocking tone.

"_What?_" Beast Boy said through gritted teeth, clenching his fists.

"You heard what I said." Robin replied airily.

"Okay, I'm getting sick of this _'visit'_ already. So, get to the point. What do you want." Beast Boy spat. Robin lifted his eyebrows slightly.

"Oh, a little testy this morning, are we?" He still held the sarcastic tone to his voice, just barely smirking. _What is he playing at? Is this some new sport for him? Ruin Beast Boy's life? Since when has he been such a... such a... bastard!_ He thought resentfully.

"What do you _want_!" Beast Boy barked. Robin dropped his arms back to his sides, and lost the smirk.

"Okay." He said more seriously. He walked closer to Beast Boy. He stuck his face merely inches from Beast Boy's. Beast Boy could feel Robin's heavy breath against his skin. It made him shudder. "I'll make it clean and simple for you. I don't want you interfering with me and Terra." Beast Boy gawked at him. He didn't know how long they stared at each other. But Beast Boy was first to back down. When he finally got back in the right state of mind, he closed his eyes and reopened them, looking hard at Robin. Robin's stare remained blank.

"Fine." Beast Boy said firmly. A flash of astonishment crossed Robin's face for a few seconds. But then it returned to it's blank state. He nodded at Beast Boy. Before he turned and left, Beast Boy swore he saw a look of triumph spread across Robin's face. And before he knew it, Beast Boy was left alone once again. Standing by the wall, in shock. After keeping himself rooted to the spot for a few minutes, trying to get everything in his brain to process, he gave up and collapsed on the bed. _He can't be serious..._ Beast Boy thought to himself. _Well, me and Star need to put our plan into action... then we'll see what's _really_ going on._

He continued to lay in bed for hours, staring at the ceiling, thinking everything over. He wasn't sure what was going on anymore, how could he? Everything was getting so crazy... his life was going down the drain so quickly. What had he done wrong? He wanted answers, but he knew he wouldn't get them soon, if ever. _Maybe Robin really does care about Terra. What if it's not an act. What if he's always liked her? And... and he's just using her amnesia to get her to believe she loved, and still does, love him. But would he really do this to me? And what about Star? Didn't he like her?_ He was trying to find something that made sense to him, but every time he came up with a conclusion, more answers just sprang up in his mind.

Since he was in such a trance, he didn't even realize someone had slipped into the room. A voice suddenly ventured to his ears. He jerked his head to see who was talking.

"... and I brought you some lunch because I didn't know if you would ever come up. Robin said you'd be fine today if you decided to you know, get a little more active... He said it might even be better if you actually get out of bed. You just have to be easy on your chest. You know... no heavy objects on it... no fighting or anything..." StarFire was babbling constantly at his side. She was looking down at him warmly, her mouth still moving. But Beast Boy wasn't comprehending any more of what she was saying. It was like someone had suddenly pressed a mute button on his life. He blinked a few times, letting things come into better focus.

"StarFire..." He let out in a raspy voice when he finally found the ability to speak again. She leaned closer to him.

"Hmm?" She looked at him. "Oh, are you hungry? I brought you some lunch. Sorry if I was talking to much. You must be starving. Here, let me get the food..." She walked over to a small table. There was a brass tray on top of it. She picked up the tray and carried it over to Beast Boy. He took it gratefully. "Raven helped me make something for you. She made the sandwich... said it was an avacodo... no... ava... avok..." She struggled, trying to remember.

"Avocado?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes! That's it! It's an avocado sandwich." StarFire beamed.

"Fwanks..." Beast Boy said, his mouth full of food.. He wolfed down the sandwich quickly. StarFire watched him eat it, obviously pleased that he liked it. "Hey, tell Raven she's a good cook when you see her again." Beast Boy said after he had swallowed that last bit of the sandwich.

"I will!" She replied happily. Beast Boy set the tray aside and stood up. He stretched and looked out the window.

"So, it's after noon, is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah... it's about half past one o'clock."

"Man..." Beast Boy uttered as he bent over, cracking his back. "I need to get out of the tower for awhile. Want to go do anything?"

"Actually... we have plans already." StarFire said slowly.

"Really? What's that?" He turned to her with interest.

"We all thought I'd be a nice to go out tonight for a change." StarFire explained. "We all agreed on going to a movie tonight. For a little relaxation." Beast Boy's heart sunk. This would just be another opportunity for Robin to show his affection towards Terra. But then a thought crossed his mind. He looked at StarFire with a mischievous grin. "What is it?" She let out when she realized he was grinning at her.

"Star... do you know what this means?"

"Uh... no..." She replied, absolutely clueless..

"Tonight, we can put our plan into action. This is the perfect thing... what we've been waiting for!" Beast Boy said.

"Is it?" She asked.

"Yup... you do remember what the plan is... right?" Beast Boy asked nervously. StarFire thought for a few moments. She looked at him again. The new expression on her face told him she understood.

"Yes, tonight." She said, standing up. She punched the air. "Tonight we win!"

"Er... win what?"

"We win our... boyfriends and girlfriends back!" She said with sheer determination.

"Um, hate to break it to you... but we'll probably have to do more than just act like a couple at the movies, you know." Beast Boy said hastily. "This is just to get Robin's attention. Set fire to his fuse. Then we take much more serious actions."

"Alright..." She sounded a little disappointed that it wouldn't work right away. "But we will still win!" Beast Boy sweat dropped, but then punched the air too.

"Yeah, we'll win!" He threw back his head. "Ha ha!"

StarFire began giggling. "What?" He said shyly.

"You are just funny." She gasped out between giggles.

"You're supposed to be taking this seriously!" Beast Boy said harshly, but this was mainly out of his embarrassment. He didn't want to be laughed at unless he was telling a joke, and in that case, people would be laughing _with_ him. StarFire gave one last snort.

"Okay... I'm fine..." She said after a bit.

"Good. Jeez."

"Hee hee."She let out again.

"Stop it!" Beast Boy said, becoming impatient.

"Sorry..."

"Hey... when are we going to the movie?" Beast Boy asked suddenly.

"Uh... four I think."

"What! Now it's almost two! C'mon, I need to clean up from last night." Beast Boy stated quickly. "Let's get ready! We need to go through some things before or... 'date' too."

"Okay, okay. I'm going."


	8. Hidden In The Storage Room

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter eight! I was going to get this up sooner, but for some reason it won't let me put on stuff from Word Perfect or Word Pad anymore. So, I had to go through and do some heavy editing, since I'm using NotePad... and everyone knows how that is...  
Anyway, enjoy and please review!

* * *

Beast Boy stepped into the shower, slowly removing his bandages. The hot water stung viciously, entering the gashes on his chest. He winced and let out a little yelp as he tried to clean them out with soap. He spent awhile just cleaning his wounds, he adjusted to the hot water. After he was satisfied with the way he'd taken care of his chest, he bent his head back. The water poured over his face, streaming off from his chin and nose. The water felt nice now, like a warm embrace, shielding him from all the cold tragedy that had taken over him the past few days. He was growing uncomfortable with the situation, it was taking very unexpected turns. Beast Boy closed his eyes, the water falling over his face. As he did this, he saw a clear picture of Terra, as if her image was tattooed on the inside of his eyelids. It made him feel queasy, so he tore his eyes open again, focusing on the blue tiled shower wall instead. The water was growing cool and he was beginning to shiver. He turned around and twisted the shower knob, making the water-flow stop.

Beast Boy put his feet onto the chilly floor, draping a towel around himself. He looked at the mirror, but it had fogged up. Beast Boy took his hand and wiped a layer of fog away so he could see himself better. As he inspected his reflection, his eyes fell upon the slashes over his skin. They looked horrible. They were very deep, and parts were turning a faint greenish color amongst the red. There was no way he'd be able to re-bandage them without someone's help. He thought of Starfire, she'd help him. So, with this in mind, Beast Boy dried off his body in a hurried pace. He pulled on his pants and let the towel rest on his damp head. He walked out of the bathroom, back into the recovery room. Starfire was no longer there, she was probably in her room. He slipped his boots on, not bothering to buckle them, and he headed out into the hall. As he strode down the hallway, the cool air pressed against his chest. It was nice to have his wounds exposed to air, so they could breathe a little.

Beast Boy found the stairway that would lead him to the floor that had the living quarters on it. He took his time making his way up them, he was going to be easy on himself, like everyone had told him to do. He opened the door at the top of the stairs, which led to another small hallway. On his way to the next door, he passed a storage room, taking no interest in it. When he had almost reached the next door, though, the storage room opened. Beast Boy spun around to find Terra emerging from the room. She sighed and pushed some of her hair out of her face. She was looking at the ground and had not taken notice to Beast Boy yet. When she got closer, he heard that she was muttering something to herself, but he couldn't hear what. She finally saw his feet and stopped. Her eyes traveled up his feet, to his legs, and his chest, which she paused on, looking at his wounds. She seemed very flushed by his appearance, especially with the fact that he didn't have a shirt on.

"Uh... hey..." She said to him.

"Hey." Beast Boy echoed, somewhat sheepishly, realizing his chest was missing his shirt. After a few seconds of silence, she looked away. Beast Boy didn't know what to do. It was the first time in awhile he'd been with her alone. And it was different from the other day, ever since Robin had started hanging around her, she seemed to avoid him. Beast Boy assumed she was being brainwashed. His stomach gave a leap. _Don't think about that... it won't make you feel any better._ Beast Boy scolded himself mentally. "So... what were you doing in the storage room?" Beast Boy asked, trying to make conversation.

"Just... er... putting away some..." She cut off, taking a breath, but then continued, "er.. _things_."

"I see."

"Yeah..." She replied. A few more minutes of awkward silence passed. Terra opened her mouth as if to say something, but then closed it, shaking her head. Without as much as a 'good-bye', she had swept past him into the living room. Beast Boy looked at the floor, a little disappointed that she had nothing else to say to him. After thinking about the conversation that just took place, he got curious, and eyes the storage room's door. He looked behind him to make sure that the door had closed, then approached the storage room. He pressed the button for the room to open, when it had slid open, Beast Boy was met with darkness on the other side. He put his arm into the room, letting his arm search along the wall for the light switch. After flipping the switch on, a dim light filled the small storage room's space.

He scanned the area, watching for Terra might have been doing. He spotted an open box and decided to investigate that first.

As Beast Boy got closer, he peered over the side. There was a single item in the cardboard box, a small oak, trunk-like box. He lifted the lid and his body was immediately overcome with sorrow. For, in the oak box, sat pictures of him and Terra together. They looked like the ones they had taken at that carnival one night. The night Slade had found them. He held his breath as he looked over the pictures, touching them lightly. He let out a long, rattling breath. _So this is what she was doing..._ Beast Boy thought, tears starting to gather at the corners of his eyes. _She was getting rid of these... getting rid of the proof we were even friend, even involved with each other. I wonder if Robin had anything to do with this? Or did she want to do this on her own?_ Beast Boy thought with dismay. _I really hope she starts remembering soon... or our future could be ruined, if Robin hasn't already destroyed it..._ He was beginning to feel cold, and he was shivering slightly. Having enough, he slammed down the oak box's lid and marched out of the room.

* * *

Beast Boy knocked forcefully on Starfire's bedroom door. There were some muffled footsteps, then the door opened, showing Starfire sticking her face out the door.

"Uh, yes?" She said with surprise, obviously she had not been expecting Beast Boy to turn up half naked at her door. But before he could reply, her eyes widened. "We aren't going to go _that_ far, are we?" She asked anxiously.

"What! N-no!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He shook his head violently. _How did she even _think_ of that?_ Beast Boy thought with slight panic.

"T-then... what?" Starfire asked, blushing slightly. Beast Boy cleared his throat.

"_Ehem_... I was about to get to that." He said plainly. "Anyway, I need help re-bandaging my wounds. Can you lend me a hand?"

"Sure!"

"Thanks. By the way, how are we doing on time?" He asked.

"It's about ten past three. So, come on." Starfire pulled him into her room, setting him down on a chair. "You sit here while I get some bandages and ointment." She instructed him.

"Alright then..." He replied helplessly as he shifted in the chair. She smiled at him and ducked out of the room for a moment, only to reappear a few minutes later. Her hands were full with a roll of white bandages and a tube of ointment. "I can put on the ointment..." Beast Boy offered.

"It's alright, it'll be faster if I do it." Starfire said back.

"Oh... ok then.." He said, looking to the ceiling as she laid a think layer of ointment over his wounds. It hurt a little bit, but he got over it quickly. Then she got busy to work with wrapping the bandages around him.

"There." She stated, standing back. "All done."

"Thanks a ton, Star." Beast Boy thanked her brightly.

"No problem!"

"I'm going to go... finish getting ready." He told her, waving and taking off out of her room again. He jogged to his own room and pulled on a shirt and glove, discarding the damp towel. He buckled his shoes this time, and set back toward the living room. When he entered the room, he found Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg already waiting for the others. Cyborg spotted Beast Boy and waved heartily at him.

"Hey BB! You doing alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. You?" Beast Boy replied.

"I've been better, but I can't complain." Cyborg said, and then glanced at his metal arm. "Man! Where are those two? It's 3:30, they had better get their butts moving if we want to catch a movie!"

"We're here!" A voice called. They all turned to see Robin and Terra walking briskly toward them.

"About time!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Okay, let's get out of here."

"I agree. Let us go!" Starfire said happily.

"We should be able to get there in time if we walk. We just need to fly over the water, of course." Robin stated.

"No, Robin, how else would we get there?" Raven said sarcastically. "_Apparate_ there?"

"You've been reading to much Harry Potter, Raven." Robin said shortly. Raven let out an awkward laugh.

"I think Raven's onto something, there." Beast Boy said with a grin. It was fun, mocking Robin like this.

"Yeah, so do I." Cyborg let out.

"Ok, ok! Enough, let's just go!" Robin said with frustration. Everyone let out a sniggered, including Terra. They made their way out of the tower, going over the water. Terra made an earth platform for her and Robin to float across the water, Beast Boy turned into a large bird, supporting Cyborg with his feet,while Starfire flewand Raven levitated over. They all landed on the opposite bank and began walking.

After a few minutes, Beast Boy cast a sideways glance at Robin and Terra. They were holding hands and chatting merrily to each other. A surge of jealousy welted up in his chest. He grabbed Starfire's hand, she didn't resist, for she was staring at the pair jealously as well. For the rest of the journey, they stayed hand in hand too, talking to each other on and off. The whole time Cyborg and Raven just watched the four suspiciously. After awhile, Cyborg just shrugged, showing he didn't care, or that he didn't want to get in their business. Raven, however, kept shooting confused looks at everyone.

* * *

**Another Author's Note: **And that is the end of chapter eight! I just had to make of reference of Harry Potter, pardon my fan-girlness.  
Oh yes... people have been asking me what's going to happen next and such. Well, I am sorry to say(actually, no, I'm not), that you will just have to wait and read it like everyone else.  
See you next chapter!


	9. Am I Falling For You?

**Author's Note:** I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated for awhile, I had a ton of school work, and I still need to get two projects done. But, I had time to type this chapter last night. Plus, it's a very special occasion! Today is my 13th birthday! Well, okay, it's on April 14th, but today I'm having my party. So, I thought I should get this up before I'm busy with that.  
So, here it is... and please review! I love reading them.

* * *

"Soooooooo... what are we gonna see?" Cyborg asked, looking at the movie selection with boredom.

"How about this one?" Starfire suggested, grinning and pointing at a movie poster that had fluffy cartoon bunnies everywhere. Everyone stared at her wearily. She slowly let her hand fall back to her side. "I take that as a no..." She said gloomily.

"Ahem..." Raven cleared her throat, and stared at a poster she was by. It looked very dark; it was a horror movie poster. She nodded toward it. Normally the team liked a good scare, but this one looked to morbid to bare, and just by the poster.

"I... I think not..." Robin said.

"Fine..." Raven replied, but looked back at the poster with longing. Terra slowly examined all the posters and finally stepped toward one.

"What about this?" She gestured toward it. It looked like an action thriller, that suggested some romance was involved too. The rest of the team looked at it for a minute and then discussed it amongst themselves quietly.

"No objections?" Robin spoke loudly.

"No objections." The team said in unison. Terra looked proud at finding something everyone agreed on. They marched into the theater lobby together, paying for their tickets at the booth. As they were looking for the right showing room, Cyborg spotted the concession area.

"Dude, I'm going to get the food. What do y'all want?" He said immediately, his mouth beginning to water.

"Just a medium coke for me, Cyborg." Robin said, looking in the other direction toward the theater rooms.

"Popcorn, extra salt and butter." Beast Boy told him.

"... Some M&Ms might be nice..." Raven mumbled.

"Skittles!" Terra exclaimed brightly.

"Get me... um... a candy bar! I don't care what kind." Starfire replied.

"Okay... is that all? I'll get you guys some coke too, alright?" Cyborg said, trying to remember all of the orders.

"We'll meet you in the showing room, see you in a bit, Cyborg." Robin informed him and led the team to a hall where all the rooms were lined up. "In here." He said. They ducked into the dimly lit room and found some seats closer to the front. They sat down in this order: Robin saved a spot for Cyborg, then Robin seated himself, Terra took the seat next to Robin, then came Beast Boy, and Starfire sandwiched herself between Beast Boy and Raven, whom was on the end.

There weren't many people in the room, mainly just a group of teenagers in the back rows and an old couple. The old couple were sitting near the exit, as if expecting to leave. At the appearance of the titans, the teenager's conversations were quickly hushed. The team could feel the teenagers staring at them. This bothered Raven rather quickly, she pulled up her hood even further, covering the rest of her face. The stares didn't seem to have affected Robin or Starfire. They both continued to make themselves comfortable. Beast Boy, however, was getting highly peeved by this. Terra was showing signs of irritation too. After a few more minutes, Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore. He turned around in his seat, supporting himself with his knees.

"Hey, you got something to say to us or what?" He shot at them. "Because you seem to be staring at us enough." Most of the people looked a little startled by his sudden outburst. They didn't answer.

"Yeah, that's what we thought." Rang Terra's voice. She, too, had turned around to face the teenagers. Beast Boy glanced at her, but then stared back up at the teens. One of them finally made a move to talk to them.

"Look, babe, we just aren't used to having..." He paused for a moment. "_Freaks_ in the theater. So, don't take it in offense if we take interest in staring at you." His eyes scanned the entire team and then gave a weird snort. The rest of team had turned around now, except for Raven, whom was still debating if she should bother with it.

"Excuse me, but it's these _'freaks'_ that save all your asses when there is a threat to this city." Beast Boy said coolly.

"Was I talking to you, green boy? I don't think so. I was talking to the lady." He said, giving Beast Boy a small smirk. Then his eyes traveled back to Terra. "Actually, you are probably the only normal one in this lot." He added.

"Hey! I'm talking to you-!" Beast Boy growled at the boy, but he was ignored.

"How about it, want to come up here and join us?" The boy asked Terra slyly.

"Alex, stop it..." A girl on his right side said.

"No, this is fun..." Alex said, brushing the girl off.

"You're just going to get your sorry ass kicked!" Another girl said.

"Yeah, Alex, quit being a smart-ass." A boy said.

"Shut up!" Alex yelled at them. The buzzing group fell silent. "Anyway... where were we?" The titans just glared at him, including Raven. Robin, however, only gazed up at the boy, not taking much interest in him.

"Oh, yes, I was inviting you up here..." Alex nodded at Terra. "So, what do you say? Lose the zeroes and get with the hero." He started laughing. At this, Raven stood up and crept up the stairs. "Huh? What do you want? You want me too? Haha." Raven swept over to him, getting in his face.

"Shut your hole before I shut it up for you." She breathed. He looked at her for a moment and then laughed again.

"And what are you going to do? Punch me? Yeah right!" He started laughing even harder. The girl next to him hit him sharply on the head.

"_Alex! Shut... up!_"

"Actually..." Raven said. "I can do much worse than a punch." She held out her hand to his face. "Azarath... Metrion... _Zynthos!_" A black curtain shot up around him. He stopped laughing.

"What... what is this? What are you going to do to me!" He said in a high, panicky voice.

"Who's laughing now?" Raven said.

"Please, don't hurt him!" The girl beside him cried.

"Don't worry... I wouldn't destroy such an easy target... or such a stupid one... without a real reason." Raven said, releasing him from the black matter.

"You... you're crazy!" Alex pointed at Raven. "I'm getting out of here!" And with that, he rushed down the aisle and out of the room.

"Thank you... for not hurting him..." The girl said with relief, bowing her head to Raven. Raven shrugged.

"He just needs to learn to shut his mouth."

"We agree." A few people said.

"We don't even know what happened to the Alex we used to know... but it's not like we are going to leave him. He's still our friend." A boy said quietly.

"Well, problem solved." Raven said, not understanding why she was being thanked. "So, I assume you'll be leaving too?"

"Actually, no, we would rather stay and watch the movie... than run after that pain in the ass." A girl said, leaning back in her chair.

"Whatever..." Raven mumbled, pulling her hood back up again. She walked back to her seat.

"Niiice!" Beast Boy said, impressed.

"Yeah, nice going." Robin said. "You could have gotten us kicked out."

"What! You are worrying about _that_? That kid had just threatened us, _Terra!_" Beast Boy exclaimed. "I think that's a little more important than if we get kicked out or not."

"Look..." Robin started, but wasn't able to finish, seeing to Cyborg had returned with their concessions.

"Maaaan! Those were some long lines!" Cyborg spoke over him loudly. He was balancing a huge heap of snacks in his arms. "I think I have everything..." He started passing the food down to it's owners. Robin was still keeping watch over Beast Boy, ready to speak when he could. Cyborg shoved Robin's coke at him. "Here you go, man... let's see... who had Skittles?"

"Me!" Terra said eagerly, reaching out to receive her candy. Robin busied himself with sipping his coke instead, it would probably be better if he kept his mouth shut for awhile. After Cyborg had passed everything to the right place, he sat down by Robin with a satisfied sigh.

"This should be an interesting movie." He stated, shoveling popcorn into his mouth.

"Hey, Cy, go easy on the food. That has to last you through the whole movie." Robin warned.

"What? It does! I thought we'd be able to go get more..." Cyborg groaned. "Well... oh well..." He added, stuffing more into his mouth. Robin sweat dropped. Soon though, the theater's lights grew dimmer until they finally went out. The previews started playing. The usual sequence of previews played: Horror, comedy, romance, and then action. None of them really payed attention to the previews, just whispered to each other until they ended.

When the movie started, they all turned their heads back to the screen, focusing on the flashing screen. Through the time, they absent mindedly munched on their snacks. About half way through the movie, Beast Boy realized he was running low on popcorn and soda. And that's when he realized something else, too. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see very clearly that Robin had his arm around Terra, she was leaning her head on his shoulder. They both looked pretty comfortable. Beast Boy choked on some of the popcorn he still had in his mouth. Starfire looked to see what was wrong, but he had washed it down with his remaining soda. He looked back at Starfire, but she was now looking at Robin and Terra. She had a look of soft defeat in her eyes. Beast Boy's heart sunk, he hadn't noticed how much this was affecting Starfire too. Before he could turn away from her, she looked back at him. They locked eyes for a moment, and then she made the weirdest move Beast Boy could think of. She put her arm around him. He froze for a few seconds, but then shook his head. He leaned toward her ear and whispered, "_I'm_ supposed to put _my_ arm around _you_."

"Oh!" She squeaked and took her arm back. Beast Boy smiled at her and put his arm around her. This pulled her a little closer to him. At first she was very tense, not sure of what to do and, Beast Boy guessed, felt a little uncomfortable. But after a few minutes, she got into the flow and relaxed against him. Raven had seen the four, she shook her head and put her head in her hands. She knew what Beast Boy and Starfire were attempting to do now, and she had a feeling it wouldn't make things much better.

The hair on the back of Beast Boy's neck prickled, knowing he was being watched. He glanced over at Robin and Terra, and sure enough, Robin was looking at them. He looked somewhat crestfallen. He saw Beast Boy looking at him and shot his gaze back to the screen, his face burning a deep crimson. _It's working..._ Beast Boy thought in half joy and half disbelief. _It's actually working! We are getting to Robin. We've found his weak spot._ Beast Boy felt unusually happy at this for the remainder of the movie. Along the way, he decided to try something else, he grabbed Starfire's hand in addition to having his other arm around her. Like Beast Boy suspected, Robin noticed, and he wasn't happy about it.

When the movie had ended, Beast Boy released Starfire to get up and stretch. Everyone else got up too. Cyborg started talking to them about the movie almost automatically. "Man! Was that awesome or what? I thought that fight scene kicked ass! It was all like..." Cyborg punched the air, "Boo ya!"

"Yeah, and that guy... he was like, 'Chwa!' and totally kicked that guy right in the Little Jimmies!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I must say... I was rather worried about that little boy trapped in the tower..." Starfire added.

"Nah, we all knew that Nara would find him. Not like she'd let him get eaten by that cannibal dude." Terra said.

"Well, I'm glad we all enjoyed it, but I think we should head back." Robin said over their conversations.

"Alright! Then let's get movin'!" Cyborg said. They all started filing out of their seats and down the rows.

They finally reached the exit doors, to be greeted by the sunset and a cool breeze outside. They walked lazily down the downtown sidewalks, talking about the movie. It got darker as they walked, the city beginning to glow with all it's bright night lights. It all seemed so enchanted, even though Beast Boy had seen it many times before, he was finally taking the time to actually _look_ at it. It was beautiful, for a city anyway. Without thinking, he reached over, his hand brushing against Starfire's. They held onto each other's hand and smiled slightly, looking at their surroundings. Even though Robin and Terra weren't holding hands, Beast Boy just... _wanted to_. And what seemed to amaze him a little more, is that Starfire didn't mind.

* * *

They got back to the tower around eight thirty, but most of them were surprisingly tired. Most of them said their 'good nights' and headed off to their rooms for a nights relaxation. The only two left were Beast Boy and Starfire. They sat at the kitchen counter, just sipping on ice water, talking about random subjects. It was around ten when they decided to call it quits and go to bed. Beast Boy had learned an alarming amount of things about Starfire in their little chat. It made him feel a little better that he was able to open up to her more and just talk to her like that, and the fact that he could learn so much about her.

"Well, see you in the morning, Star." Beast Boy bid her good night with a yawn.

"Yes, good night." She replied. But before he turned to leave, she stepped closer. She looked at him for a moment, with those gentle eyes. That's all he saw, those green, gentle eyes. And before he knew it, she had kissed him on the cheek and was turning to leave. Beast Boy stood there in shock, his cheek still tingling from where she had kissed him. He raised his hand to his cheek, staring at the door she had just disappeared behind.

Beast Boy didn't remember going to his room, but he opened the door and collapsed on his bed. He stared into space, still touching his cheek. He was blushing slightly now. He closed his eyes to think. Then something struck him with a small pang, his eyes flew open again, staring into the darkness.

_Am I falling for... Star?_


	10. Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:** Hello again! Here's chapter ten. I think there will be about 5 or so more chapters, and then it'll be all done! After I get this story done, I may do a few Teen Titan one-shots, and who knows, I may get another big idea and make another chapter story for TT.  
My birthday is in three days, and I think that's the next time I'll update. So, see you then. Please review! I like to know what you guys think.

* * *

That night, Beast Boy couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, trying hard to forget about the reoccurring thought, _"Do I like Starfire?"_ He kept trying to push it away with thoughts of Terra. And, sure, they occupied his brain, but only for a short while. This was getting difficult, what had he gotten himself into? And why had he pulled Starfire into it? At about two fifty in the morning, he groaned and rolled out of his bed. He couldn't just lay there and think about it, he needed to find something that would keep him busy. He took one of his blankets and wrapped it tightly around him as he ventured out into the hall. It was almost pitch black. Since Beast Boy didn't want to chance turning on the hall lights, and since he didn't have a flash light, he just felt around him blindly. He inched his way down the hall, hugging the wall.

He was going to go into the living room. He thought maybe he could play a game or eat something, and if he wasn't going to risk doing that, then he'd at least take some sleeping pills.

When he slipped into the room, it was a little lighter than the hall, but only slightly because of the city lights. He flipped on a set of lights. He walked over to the sink and got himself some water. He leaned against the counter, taking occasional gulps of his water.

"You can't sleep either, huh?" Beast Boy spun around to find Raven standing on the other side of the counter, looking at him.

"Yeah..." He sighed in reply.

"That's not normal for you." Raven said. "Have a lot on your mind?"

"Yeah..." Was all he could think of to say.

"Well, I don't blame you... with what you and Starfire are attempting to do..."

"So, you have it figured out, do you?"

"Well, yeah, it wasn't that hard."

"I see..." This was the first time Beast Boy had ever had a conversation where Raven was saying more than him. It felt weird. Raven walked over to the sink and filled a mug with water. "What are you doing?"

"Tea." She said simply.

"Ah..." Beast Boy watched her put the water into the microwave without a sound. Once she had pressed in the amount of time it needed to be in for, she turned to Beast Boy. They gazed at each other until the microwave beeped, telling them it was done. Raven retrieved the hot water and added a tea bag, stirring it a little bit. "Hey, Raven?"

"Hmm?" She looked back up at him.

"You have like... sleeping pills, right?"

"Yeah, why?" She raised her eyebrows. "You need one?"

"Yeah, I'd actually like to be able to sleep tonight..." Raven nodded at him and turned around. She pulled a bottle out of one of the cabinet drawers and handed it to him.

"They are pretty strong, so you only need one." Raven warned, sipping her tea.

"Okay... thanks a lot."

"No problem."

"Well, I'm going back to bed." Beast Boy stated. "'Night."

"'Night..." Raven echoed as he left the room. He made his way back down the hall with less difficulty, since his eyes had adjusted to the darkness. Once he had slipped back into his room, he sat down in a chair and turned on a lamp. He had brought his water with him, so he'd be able to down the pills. He twisted off the white cap of the bottle and picked out a small, pale blue pill. He put the cap back on and set the bottle on his desk. He held the pill between his index finger and thumb to look it over. Very clearly pressed into the middle of the pill were two letters: KO.

"Heh, knock out, how convenient..." Beast Boy muttered to himself in amusement. He popped the pill into his mouth and swallowed it down with a gulp of water. He stayed in the chair, waiting for the pill to take effect. To his surprise, it only took about ten minutes for him to begin feeling drowsy. He stumbled over to his bed and climbed in, finally falling into a comfortable sleep.

At 7:00 the next morning, it was quite obvious that not many people had gotten a good night's sleep. Everyone was up, but Cyborg seemed to have been the only one that was energized and refreshed. Everyone else had big shadows under their eyes and were wandering around like zombies. Cyborg looked around at them.

"What's up with you guys?"

"... Couldn't sleep..." Robin replied first.

"Yes, there were things troubling me, interrupting my sleep..." Starfire said, rubbing her eyes.

"I just didn't sleep... nothing new there..." Raven sighed, drinking a fresh cup of tea.

"Yeah, didn't sleep to well." Beast Boy said, sitting on one of the counter's stools. The only person that hadn't replied was Terra, whom looked the most worn out of all.

"What about you, Terra?" Cyborg asked. She didn't reply, she just stared at her feet. She didn't want to replay the new memories she had remembered last night to them. She looked up at them.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep." She let out in a strange, raspy voice. She looked to her feet again. She knew they were watching her, and she knew they didn't buy her story. Well, it was true, she couldn't sleep, but there was more to it than that. And she had a feeling they knew that. But, to her relief, they didn't press the subject, Cyborg just began to make breakfast. Then the usual argument between Cyborg and Beast Boy began.

"Dude! I am _not_ going to eat sausages! Not bacon either! AND NOT HAM! I _was_ those things! Stick with pancakes and you've got a deal!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Hey, guess what? YOU DON'T HAVE TO EAT THE MEAT! Maybe others do want it, though! Ever think about that?" Cyborg yelled back.

"I don't want to have to watch other people eat it, either!"

"Well, too bad, you'll just have to suck it up! You can eat the pancakes, and if you have such a problem with watching people eat meat, go to your room to eat!" This continued for just about another ten minutes. While they were fighting, Terra spaced out, blocking out all the noise they were making. The memories she had recovered last night played again through her mind.

"_Slade was right... you don't have any friends..." Someone said coldly._

"_Beast Boy..." She called after him, but he continued to walk away. She stood there, looking after him._

"_Come apprentice..." An arm wrapped around her. All she could feel was confusion and hatred._

Terra kept her eyes closed, the memories flooding into her brain. Scenes where her and the team were fighting each other appeared. She saw herself make a last attempt at defeating this man named Slade. Nothing else came to her after that.

"Terra?" She heard her named called. She looked up. Robin was standing in front of her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah..." She replied weakly. She felt tears streaming down her face. Why was she crying like this? She felt weak, she didn't know what was going on in her life anymore. She wanted to be protected, to have someone take away all the pain and confusion. But she knew that was impossible. At seeing her tears, Robin pulled her to him and hugged her tightly.

"Terra..." He whispered. Was this what she needed? Is this what she wanted? Yes, she had wanted someone to help her. But being with Robin felt so wrong. Something was missing, and it wasn't helping her regain anything. She didn't know what to do. So, she let Robin hold her, she stayed in his arms limply.

Beast Boy and Starfire watched from the counter. Beast Boy kept shoving pancakes into his mouth in rage. That should be _him_ holding her. Starfire stared at them, her expression was hard to work out. This time, though, Terra pushed away from Robin. She walked over to the kitchen counter and sat by Beast Boy, stacking pancakes onto her plate. She didn't look at anyone as she ate. Robin finally decided to come eat breakfast too, but before he could sit by Terra, Raven quickly took that spot. Terra looked over at Raven gratefully. Robin, however, glared at Raven and the took the seat opposite of Terra. Beast Boy couldn't help but smile to himself.

Beast Boy had been thinking about Terra and Starfire early in the morning before he had come down for breakfast. He had finally figure everything out, or so he was sure he had. He figured that he liked Terra and he wouldn't be making such an effort to get her back if he didn't. Plus, it was just that him and Starfire had formed somewhat of a bond because of all this. But he still couldn't help but have a _small_ crush on her. He loved Terra and liked Starfire, and that was that. Or at least he hoped so. He felt spoiled, sitting between both of them.

"So... I hear the carnival is in town..." Cyborg said, trying to make conversation over the quiet group. His plate was piled high with sausage, bacon, ham, and pancakes. He poured sirup all over it.

"Yeah, I heard so too... and I was thinking..." Robin said. "That maybe me and Terra could go this weekend." Beast Boy's stomach was immediately filled with butterflies, not to mention his heart sunk just as fast. "So, what do you say, Terra? Want to go?"


	11. Unconscious Apologies

**Author's Note:** Argh! Yes, yes, I know, I promised this would be up by the 14th. But, hey, I haven't had time. So, sorry guys. Well, I'm officially 13. Joy.  
Please review, it's always appreciated!

* * *

"So, how about it, Terra? Want to go?" Robin asked after swallowing a mouthful of pancakes. Terra looked at him for a moment, hiding half her face behind her water glass.

"Sure." She said after a few more moments of sucking on an ice cube. Robin beamed, but everyone else looked slightly surprised by her agreement. "But, under one condition." She added, holding up a finger. "Everyone else comes." It seemed everyone at the table sighed in relief.

"Alright, but may I ask why?" Robin questioned.

"Well.. that's obvious... why should we get all the fun? I think the rest of the team deserves a day to enjoy themselves."

"True..." Robin said, watching her. "Okay, okay, everyone can come."

"Good!" Terra said happily, downing another pancake. Though they were relieved that Robin and Terra weren't going alone, the rest of the team shot each other nervous glances as if to say, _'Now what?'_

"When's the carnival?" Raven asked, not looking up from her tea.

"Saturday and Sunday." Robin replied. "But we'll probably go Saturday night... that when they have the fireworks, or so I've heard..." After saying this, he got up and put his empty plate in the sink. "Great breakfast, Cy." He muttered and left the room.

"Well, that was cheery." Raven stated.

"Please... don't give him a hard time about anything." Terra whispered.

"Huh?" Raven looked at her.

"I suspect... he's having a hard time with something."

"Like?"

"I don't know... but, he needs help... and so do I... we are helping each other. And that's what we both need most right now..." She finished, looking down at her hands. Raven gaped at her.

"Him? Need help? No! It's _you_ that needs help! And he _isn't_ helping the situation!" Raven yelled hysterically.

"See? I knew you guys wouldn't understand!" Terra yelled back, she sounded hurt by what Raven said.

"Terra!" Beast Boy said, grabbing her arm, but she shook him off.

"No! Don't you understand! _I don't remember anything!_ And whatever I do remember, it doesn't make sense! And Robin's only been trying to help me! I need him right now..." Terra stood up, covering her eyes with her hands. Her hands were shaking. She uncovered her eyes again, they looked red. "I'm going..." She whispered and swept out of the room. The four looked after her, speechless.

"Just when I thought she was beginning to see through Robin's lie, too..." Raven broke the silence.

"It's not her fault." Starfire said at once.

"Yeah, Robin was the one who was able to get to her first when she came back. Naturally he would have control over the whole thing." Cyborg said, suddenly not touching his food.

"I don't care what Robin is doing. I don't care what Terra thinks about him right now. I don't care what they say. I _will_ get her to remember." Beast Boy said firmly. "I miss the Terra I know. And..."

"We miss the Robin we know, too." The other three finished his sentence.

"Right..."

* * *

It had been a few days since the argument had taken place. All the Titans had been nervously awaiting the day of the carnival. Now it was Friday, and everyone seemed extremely edgy. What would have normally been a fun, friendly outing, was becoming an evening almost everyone was dreading.

Beast Boy had one plan only: Keep Terra away from Robin. If Terra would ever remember, she'd need to be away from Robin for quite awhile. Starfire just wanted to get back Robin, thinking up ways to make him jealous. Robin also had a plan, and that was to get Terra _alone_ as many times as possible. Terra was just trying her best to look forward to Saturday, wanting everyone to be happy and friendly toward each other again. But in the process of thinking about all of it, she just became depressed, staying isolated in her room. All were acting very out of character, and caught in the middle, was Raven and Cyborg. The two were just there to babysit them, making sure nothing got out of hand.

"This is to creepy." Raven said to Cyborg on Friday morning. They were staring at a very pale Terra. She was wandering through the tower like a ghost, obviously lost in thought. She had just entered the living room, but was totally oblivious to the fact that Raven and Cyborg were even there.

"I know..." Cyborg replied.

"I hope everyone shapes up soon... I mean, I am so used to everyone being so happy. It feels... wrong... for everyone else to be gloomy." Raven said tonelessly, keeping an eye on Terra.

"That's so unlike you, Raven." Cyborg said with a snort.

"Heh, I guess so. But what are you going to do?" She shrugged as she said this. Cyborg stretched his arms.

"This is the longest week I've ever been through..."

"Can't wait for tomorrow..." They said together. They looked at each other and smiled. Raven turned her head back in the direction where Terra had been.

"H-hey! Where did she go?" She stuttered, standing up.

* * *

"Hn! Hya!" Robin grunted, planting a roundhouse kick right into a dummy's stomach. He continued to fight his practice dummies. Sweat dripped down his face, he was tired, but he had to keep going. This was the only available way to let everything out. He jumped, his foot landing on a dummy's back, and he back flipped off it, hitting it's head with his unoccupied foot. He landed back on the ground, panting. He had knocked down the dummy. He went over to set it back up. As he was practicing, he didn't realize someone had slipped into the room. Just as Robin got the dummy back up, someone stepped out of the shadows.

"Robin?" The person called. Robin flinched and snapped around. A very pale and sickly looking Terra was standing a few feet away from him.

"Terra?" He replied, looking her over. "What's wrong? You look awful..." She didn't answer, just stared at him through her sunken eyes. For a moment he thought he hadn't heard her. "Erm, Terra?" Her eyes lingered on him a second longer, but then they closed and she fell forward. "Terra!" Robin cried, rushing forward to break her fall. He wove his arms around her, just in time and brought her back up. Her head lolled to one side; she was unconscious. Robin slumped to the ground, placing her head on his lap. He brushed her hair away from her face and slapped her face softly. She opened her eyes again. Robin's insides swelled with relief. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... just... haven't been... eating much..." She let out, smiling up at him weakly. Then she slipped back into unconsciousness.

"I need to get you back to bed..." Robin muttered, standing up. He heaved her up and positioned her on his back. He traveled slowly back to her room, her upon his back, still limp with unconsciousness.

He finally reached her room. He set her carefully on top of her bed. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching her. After a few minutes, dread rose steadily in his chest.

"What have I done? This is my fault... it's my fault for the way everyone is acting." Robin whispered to himself. "But... but tomorrow... I promise I'll..." He continued, but his voice trailed off when he heard a knock on the door. He hesitated, but got up and walked over to the door. There was another knock as he neared it. Robin opened the door. Beast Boy was standing outside in the hall, Robin should have guessed. They stared at each other for a moment, both held tired expressions.

"What?" Robin finally asked.

"I want to talk to Terra." He said.

"I thought so..."

"Well, obviously, I mean... if I go to her room. I would expect her to answer, not you." Beast Boy said, his tone held a hint of annoyance.

"Yes well..." Robin's voice wavered a bit. He lowered his eyes. "You can't speak to her."

"Why?" Beast Boy asked quickly.

"..." Robin stayed silent, not raising his eyes again. Beast Boy stood on the tips of his toes to get a good look over Robin's head. He peered around, trying to find a trace of Terra. "There is nothing for you to see..."

"Let me in!" Beast Boy pushed past Robin. He caught sight of the pale, unconscious Terra and gaped. He rounded on Robin immediately. "What have you done!"

"I didn't do anything!" Robin hissed defensively.

"Then what..."

"I was about to get to that." Robin said impatiently. "She came to me when I was training... told me she hadn't been eating... and then fell unconscious. I brought her back up here. If you want to be any help, go get something for her to eat."

"Why don't you go get her something to eat-?"

"Look! This is serious, so stop being so goddamn stubborn! If you don't want to help, then I'll do it all myself!" Robin barked. Beast Boy's ears fell.

"Sorry..." He mumbled and hurried out of the room. Robin sighed and looked back to Terra. She had not yet stirred. Robin sat on the edge of her bed again, putting his head in his hands. His head was pounding horribly. The door slide open again and Robin looked up. Beast Boy had come back with some food. He walked over, carefully balancing the plates of food he had brought on a tray. He set the tray on his lap as he sat down by Robin.

"I got some stuff I thought might be good for her or something..." He pointed to the tray on his lap. Robin saw a bowlful of soup, crackers, fruit, and a large glass of ice water.

"Thanks... that should be easy stuff for her to get down..." Robin replied with much gratitude. He took the tray from Beast Boy and set it on a night stand by Terra's bed. Robin got down on the ground, standing on his knees and resting his elbows on the bed. He watched Terra and thought about the rest of the team. The dread starting swelling in his chest again.

_I'm so, so sorry... all of you..._


	12. All Together Again

**Author's Note:** I'm so proud of myself, I got this chapter done quick. Hee hee. Hope you like it.  
Thanks for all the reviews, guys, it really keeps me motivated.

* * *

"So, what do we do now?" Beast Boy asked awkwardly, standing near Robin. Robin took his time in replying, still watching Terra.

"We... wait until she wakes up." He said. Beast Boy stepped closer to Robin, placing a shaking hand on his shoulder. At Beast Boy's touch, Robin flinched.

"You know, you don't have to be so afraid..." Beast Boy said faintly. Robin didn't say anything. They stayed still, anticipating the time Terra would regain her consciousness. After awhile, he removed his hand from Robin's shoulder, and sat on the floor. He didn't know how long he was sitting there, but by the time he made a new movement, he was incredibly stiff. He glanced over at Robin, whom was completely motionless. "The soups probably gone cold." He tried to inform him, but Robin made no sign of hearing him. "Robin?" He called softly, pushing his shoulder. Robin's head fell forward and a faint snore escaped his mouth. Beast Boy let out a muffled laugh. He got up with a little bit of difficulty due to the stiffness. Deciding that it would be okay if he left, Beast Boy walked back to the door. He took one last, lingering look at the two, and walked through the door.

* * *

When Terra regained her consciousness, opening her eyes, she found a heavily breathing Robin at the side of her bed. At first she was startled by this, not remembering what had happened. But after she thought about it, everything came back to her. He must have fallen asleep, waiting for her to wake up again. He looked so peaceful, so she decided to leave him be. She elevated herself a little, getting a better view of him. She smiled at him, he looked so cute. She suddenly had a strong urge to run her fingers through his jet black hair. She lifted her hand and lightly touched the top of one of his spikes. Considering how much gel he probably had in his hair, it was surprisingly soft. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and she blushed a light red. _Terra, you are just touching his hair... don't freak out._ She silently scolded herself. _But I can't help it..._ Another part of her thought. _This is nice, and I have a right to feel good by a simple thing as touching his hair... no matter how weird that sounds..._ She smirked to herself.

Terra continued to let her fingertips run over his hair. She finally lowered her whole hand into the black mass, running her whole hand through it. It was so nice. For some reason she felt completely secure, something she hadn't felt for awhile. In the middle of this, Robin opened his eyes. Terra drew back her hand in a flash, not knowing what he'd say. But to her relief, he smiled at her.

"That felt nice..." Robin said, running his own hand through his hair. Terra blushed further. Robin lifted himself off the floor and instead sat next to Terra on the bed. He looked her over, then he reached out with an arm and pulled her head to his chest. He put his other arm around her, placing his cheek on top of her head. "You worried me..." Terra realized she must be burning a deep crimson by now.

"I-I'm sorry..." She said breathlessly. Robin even smelled nice. She didn't want it to end, his warm embrace and being surrounded by his scent. Was there anything _wrong_ with this boy? He seemed almost flawless, well, except his short temper with the rest of the team.

"No, it's not your fault." Robin said. _No, it's my fault..._ He thought to himself grimly. "Oh yeah... before I forget, I had food sent here for you. You mentioned not eating much, so I asked Beast Boy to retrieve some food."

"Oh... thanks..." Terra replied. Robin pushed away from her gently and got the tray off the night stand. He put it on her lap.

"The soup might be a little cold by now... but it should be alright... eat up." Terra picked up the soup bowl and tipped it to her lips, so the soup flowed into her mouth. He was right, it was a little cold... but nevertheless, it was good. When she was done with the soup, she nibbled on the crackers and fruit. It felt good to have food in her stomach, but weird, since she had been used to not eating for the past few days. _That had been stupid of me. _Terra thought. _I was stupid to just stop eating like that._

"That was good. I'll have to thank BB later." Terra said happily when she had finished.

"He'd like that."

"Speaking of Beast Boy..." Terra started. Robin's eyes widened a bit. _Oh no... now what?_ He thought nervously. "Don't you think him and Starfire make the cutest couple you've ever _seen_?" Robin almost fell off the bed, sweat dropping.

"Uh, yeah! They're great together..." Robin replied, sitting back up.

"I knew you thought so, too!" Terra said, "I mean, I could practically _see_ the envy in your eyes whenever you look at them together." Robin sweat dropped again. _Man, if she thinks that's envy... what does she think anger is? I didn't know she could be so clueless._ Robin thought, but, alas, he had to play along.

"Er... yeah! You got me." Robin said, trying really hard not to laugh or cry... he didn't know which. It was so funny but so depressing at the same time.

"What do you want to do now?" Terra asked, jumping off her bed. Robin was just glad she was off the Beast Boy and Starfire subject. She seemed suddenly energized. _I guess a bit of food did do her good._ Robin thought, watching her.

"We can... go hang out with everyone else or something." Robin suggested.

"Sure, let's go!" She sprang over to him and grabbed him forearm, leading him out of her room. They walked down the hall in silence, entering the living room area. As Robin had guessed, everyone was there. Cyborg and Beast Boy were engaged in some new video game Cyborg had bought. Raven was sitting on the kitchen counter, reading a small white book. And Starfire was busy making something that looked horribly like chocolate ice cream with spinach and mustard on top. Raven kept shooting looks of disgust at the dish. When Starfire actually started eating it, that's when Raven lost it. She closed the book with a loud _thud_ and took a few long strides to the safety of the couch.

Robin and Terra laughed as they watched the scene. This announced that they were there. Starfire looked up from her food and beamed.

"Terra!" She flew over and landed in front on them, "How are you? Beast Boy told us you had blocked out."

"_Blacked_ out, Star." Raven called, correcting her.

"Yes, yes, blacked out." Starfire said hastily.

"Well, I'm alright. I just needed some food."

"Food! I have made a most _delicious_ new lunch item. Would you like to try it?" Starfire said, pointing at the bowl of her odd concoction.

"Erm... no thanks, Star..."

"Oh... alright..." Starfire replied, "Hey! More for me then!" She flew back over and started stuffing more of it into her mouth. Just about everyone cringed at the sight. Robin and Terra made their way down to the couch, and sat down by Raven. She had given up on reading, and was now watching the boys play their game. Robin and Terra did the same.

"No! Argh! BB, you little cheater!" Cyborg yelled as his character was blown off course.

"Hey, it's your own fault, you stepped right into my trap! Hee hee." Beast Boy said evilly.

"Turn, turn, turn! You worthless idiot!" Cyborg yelled at his character, jabbing the buttons harder then needed.

"YESSSSSSSS!" Beast Boy yelled in triumph. The screen faded black and red words flashed, 'Player 1 Wins'.

"Aw man! You!" Cyborg pulled Beast Boy into a headlock.

"Ah! Greh! L-let g-g-go! I c-can't b-breathe!" Beast Boy gasped. Cyborg chuckled heartily, letting him go.

"Serves you right, beatin' the master!"

"I guess there's a new master then..." Beast Boy mumbled.

"What was that!"

"Nothing, nothing. Okay! Who wants to face me?" Beast Boy called out.

"I'll face you!" Terra said dramatically, standing up.

"You're on, girl! And you're goin' down!" Beast Boy said, grabbing his controller. Terra took the other one. They picked their characters and started the challenge. As the game went on, they let out yells of frustration and happiness, shooting comments to each other as they played. When they were nearing the end, Terra was winning, rather easily at that.

"Oh! Look who's going down now!" Terra yelled, pushing the buttons fiercely. "You know what that makes you? Huh? That's right, you're just a girly-man!"

"Yeah? Well... well... you're a... girl!" Beast Boy said lamely.

"Why, yes I am, thank you for making that assessment for me, Beast Boy." Terra said sarcastically. Everyone laughed, except Beast Boy.

"No problem." He replied with a dorky grin. The upbeat music began to play, signaling that the challenge was nearing it's end. Terra made her last jump and...

"HELLS YEAH!" She jumped up as the screen flashed, 'Player 2 Wins'. She did a little winning dance.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Raven said to Robin.

"Hmm?"

"Amazing how just something like a video game can bring people together." She said, watching Beast Boy and Terra.

"Yeah, I guess." Robin said, smiling along with everyone else.

And for the first time in a few weeks, everyone felt good again, like a team, like friends.


	13. Night Before The Carnival

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait, but here's the new chapter. Ah! We are nearing the end. I want to thank all of you who have read this, reviewed this story, and have been patient with me. On with the story, I say!

* * *

"Pass me the Orange Soda!" Beast Boy called from the floor. Cyborg chucked the huge bottle at him. Beast Boy caught it in the tips of his fingers, bringing it closer to his face and unscrewing the cap. "Ten bucks says I can chug this in one sitting, no breaks for breath."

"Ten bucks says you can't." Cyborg challenged, leaning over the couch. Beast Boy smirked.

"Your loss then."

"Whatever, just drink!" Robin said, popping a few chips into his mouth. Beast Boy nodded and raised the bottle to his lips. He tilted it and started to drink.

"Chug it, chug it, chug it!" The rest of them chanted in unison. In about twenty seconds, half the bottle had been drained, and he was still going. Cyborg saw he would more than likely lose this bet. Not wanting to pay up ten dollars, he forced out a loud burp. Beast Boy burst out laughing, spraying Orange Soda everywhere.

"Ha! I win!" Cyborg cried.

"That was cheating! You made me laugh on purpose!" Beast Boy protested, trying to wipe the sticky mass of soda off of himself.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Cyborg said in false innocence, scratching at the side of his nose. "Anyway, pay up." He held out his hand for payment. Beast Boy muttered angrily to himself as he pulled out a ten from his pocket. Cyborg took it from him and shoved it in his pocket, grinning. Terra and Starfire giggled. They were all spread out in the living room with their blankets and pillows. There were piles of food, drinks, DVDs, and video games. They had decided to camp out together tonight, having nothing better to do.

"Okay!" Beast Boy stood up, reading to announce something. "Next up, girls round!" He spun around to face the three girls and handed them each a cup cake. "Whoever eats this the fastest in one bite, wins, and is crowned 'Big Mouth' of the night." Raven looked up at him.

"Why would we want to be crowned that?" She asked. Beast Boy scrunched his brow together.

"Erm..."

"Hey, who cares what we are crowned, as long as we are crowned something! Eh, Raven?" Terra interrupted, nudging Raven in the side.

"Sure, whatever..." She replied, looking down at the cup cake. Beast Boy cleared his throat and everyone looked at him again.

"Anyway..." He said. "On your marks..." The girls placed the cup cakes closer to their lips. "Get set... GO!" He bellowed. Starfire didn't seem to be in any hurry, and started to lick the frosting off the top. Terra took it in two bites, but had a problem with chewing it all. Raven, however, just shoved the whole thing in her mouth and swallowed. She opened her mouth to confirm it was completely gone. The boys all looked at her with awe as she smiled mischievously. "OOOOOH! AND RAVEN WINS IT!" Terra looked up a second later, when she had finally choked the cup cake down and patted Raven on the back.

"Good job... now you are crowned _Big Mouth_..." Terra sniggered. Raven pushed her.

"Hey, at least I was crowned _something_, eh?" She said sarcastically in reply.

"I have finished it!" Starfire exclaimed, looking pleased with herself. "Did I win?" She asked, looking around. Everyone stared at her and sweat dropped.

"No... Sorry Star... Raven won." Beast Boy said slowly.

"Oh..." She let out, looking disappointed for a moment, but then tackled a bag of cheetos. Beast Boy shook his head and then pulled out a small, plastic gold crown and placed it on Raven's head.

"There we go." He said as he stepped back to examine her. She crossed her arms.

"I bet I look lovely, don't I?"

"Very." Beast Boy replied. She smiled and sat down, pulling a can of Sprite toward herself. He sat down, too, pulling the pile of DVDs into site. "Hey, it's almost dark... anyone up for a scary movie?" He asked in a spooky voice, shuffling through the pile of movies. "Oooh! How about this one? 'Attack of the Swedish Llamas'?" He asked, holding up the DVD.

"No way!" Cyborg yelled. "That movie is for little kids. It's not even rated PG-13! Let me do the picking!" He said, getting up and going through the movies. He picked one up. "Here we go, 'House of Ink', we haven't watched this one yet... it's supposed to be good, not to mention scary. And it's rated R... Boo yah! We are so watching this." He walked over and placed the DVD into the player. Everyone found a place on the couch and settled in with their pillows and blankets. Cyborg went over and turned off the lights. He jumped onto his spot on the couch. The movie started up and they all buried themselves deeper into their blankets. Starfire continued to dip her head into the cheeto bag every time something slightly scary happened. Cyborg was sitting on the edge of the couch, clutching a pillow. Raven just sat and watched with interest. Beast Boy was hidden behind a huge stack of pillows and blankets he kept adding around him. Robin and Terra had sank back into the couch, Terra was holding a pillow against her mouth and Robin had one hand on each side of his head.

At a point were the screen blacked out, Starfire had relaxed a little, but then something popped out so fast, it even made Raven jump. Starfire screamed and threw her arms around the nearest person, which was, in this case, Robin. He looked at her and blushed. When she thought it safe to open her eyes again, she saw whom she had grabbed. She blushed a deep scarlet, letting go of him. She tried to cover up her embarrassment with a little grin and turned back to the t.v. No sooner had she turned to look back at the screen, she had the cheeto bag back in front of her.

Thirty minutes later, the movie was over. When Cyborg had turned it off and flipped the lights back on, he looked very pale. He wasn't the only one, Starfire and Beast Boy looked very white too. The other three didn't appear to be as terrified as them, though.

"That was one of the scariest movies I've seen in awhile..." Beast Boy stated, making a nest of pillows and blankets on the floor. He settled into the middle of it and then peered at everyone from inside.

"It was kind of cheesey." Raven said. "But it was pretty good."

"Yeah, but I'm ready to sleep." Robin yawned, collapsing on his side of the couch.

"You are thinking about sleep after we just watched that?" Starfire squeaked.

"Well, what else are we supposed to do at two o'clock in the morning?" He asked.

"Yeah... plus... we want to be rested for the carnival tomorrow." Terra pointed out. Everyone stayed quiet after this was said. No one had really thought about the carnival for awhile. No one spoke, and slowly they fell asleep one by one. Terra was the last one awake, she could hear everyone's heavy breathing and snores. She got up quietly and switched off the lights, crawling back to her area on the sofa. "Good night, guys." She whispered and nodded off to sleep.

Around eight thirty, the first sign of movement came from Beast Boy. He poked his head out of his nest and looked around groggily. One side of his hair was sticking almost straight up, showing that's the side he slept on. He shook his head and looked around again, spotted everyone sleeping, then dived back into the warmth of his nest.

"Don't go back to sleep, retard." Raven said. Beast Boy's head popped back out again.

"Hurm?" He gurgled. He saw Raven standing a few feet away with a cup in hand. Probably her normal morning tea.

"Don't go back to sleep." She repeated. "I want help with making breakfast." Beast Boy's eye lit up.

"Me? Help with breakfast?" He asked eagerly. She nodded. "I'd love to!" He jumped out of his nest and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He walked over to the kitchen and faced her. "So, what are we making?"

"I don't know." Raven replied, shrugging. She took a sip of her tea and looked at him. "What do you want to make?"

"How about tofu eggs and bacon?" Beast Boy suggested, getting out pans and food happily. Normally no one wanted him to cook... because of that, you know, tofu thing.

"Sounds great." Raven said. She set down her tea and walked over to the others. "I think it's time everyone get's up." She whispered to Beast Boy. She floated over the sleeping group, poking them as she went. She finally got Starfire and Robin up, but Terra and Cyborg were being impossible. Robin, Starfire, and Raven all gathered around the two and started jabbing them.

"Hee hee, this is fun." Starfire giggled.

"I know." Raven replied. After another five minutes of poking, Robin sighed.

"I give up." He said and walked over to the kitchen. He took interest in watching Beast Boy cook instead. Raven and Starfire sat down on the couch, watching Terra and Cyborg sleep.

"Food is ready!" Beast Boy called in a singsong voice.

"Food!" Cyborg straightened up and looked around. Raven sweat dropped.

"Is that all we had to do to wake him up?"

"Argh! Not that tofu crap! I'm making _real_ eggs!" Cyborg said when he saw what Beast Boy had cooked.

"Just eat it for once, Cy." Robin said, prodding him in the shoulder.

"No way!"

"Eat it. I told Beast Boy to make breakfast. So eat it." Raven said, looking at him darkly.

"Okay, okay, I'll eat some. Happy?" Cyborg said in defeat, giving the tofu eggs and bacon a look of disgust. Beast Boy beamed. A loud snore came from Terra.

"I think I know how to get her up." Beast Boy said, dishing some of the eggs onto a plate. "She'll just have to wake up when she tastes the goodness of this." He marched over to the couch and shoveled a small bit into Terra's mouth. He was right, she awoke instantly, but not with pleasure. She sputtered horribly, making all the egg spill out of her mouth. She looked around at everyone, clearly puzzled.

"W-what was that?"

"Breakfast..." Cyborg managed to say in between outbursts of laughter. Terra looked down and saw what was in her mouth.

"Eggs?"

"Tofu eggs." Beast Boy corrected her, cleaning up the eggs.

"Oh... I see..."

"Anyway, breakfast is ready! Let's eat." Beast Boy announced proudly. There was a hint of hesitation, but soon everyone was seated at the kitchen counter, taking their plates of tofu eggs and bacon. Raven and Beast Boy had eaten about half theirs by the time everyone had just taken the first chance to bite into it.

"C'mon, guys, dig in." Raven said, smirking at them and taking another bite. Starfire nibbled at the tofu bacon while Terra started up on her eggs. Raven knew they didn't like it, but they seemed to be hiding their looks of dislike very well. Raven had no problem with Beast Boy's cooking, since she probably had been forced to eat more tofu than anyone else, so she had grown used to it.

At the end of breakfast, everyone had eaten all of their food, or a good amount of it at least, except Cyborg. He had only been able to eat a few bites of the bacon, then got up and made some toast for himself. After everyone decided they were done, Starfire, Terra, and Cyborg left the area, but the other three stayed in the kitchen.

"So, what did you think of your first tofu breakfast?" Cyborg said in a lower voiced once they were out of earshot.

"Um, it was alright I guess." Terra said.

"Tastes like horse shit, doesn't it?" Cyborg said, looking at her with a smirk. She returned the look with a weak smile.

"Yeah... it does."


	14. Welcome To Gotham City Carnival

**Author's Note:** Hello again! May I present, chapter fourteen! I only expect that this will be one or two more chapters, so, all of your questions will be answered soon! But I won't tell you anything more! Thanks for sticking with me this far, and I know this hasn't been the best story grammar, spelling, and such wise, but I didn't feel like making a huge effort in editing. Sorry! My other stories are much better written, if you care to check them out.  
Well, reviews are always appreciated! Thanks! Until next time...  
_-Claire_

_

* * *

_

"Should we leave soon?" Starfire asked eagerly, leaning her head over Robin's. He opened his mouth to reply, but instead, got a mouth-full of her red hair. He sputtered and gagged, all the while Starfire just stood there, giving him a puzzled look. After he had backed away from her and his mouth was a hair-free zone, he cleared his throat and made a move to speak again. Just as he opened his mouth, there was a crashing noise and someone fell into the room. Terra was curled up on the floor, making a funny gurgling noise.

"Terra!" Robin and Starfire said at the same time, rushing over to where she was. Robin bent down, seeing that she was shaking. He turned her around, her face in his view. She burst out laughing.

"Beast Boy, that was great..." She choked out, but then opened her eyes. "Oh, hey guys." She greeted them, struggling to get up, but that was difficult since she kept having outbursts of laughter. Robin had gone white, looking like he was about to fall over. He clutched his chest, taking in a gulp of air.

"I... thought... you... were... hurt!" He gasped, still clutching his chest.

"Oh, sorry! Didn't mean to make you have a nervy spasm." She finally got up and slapped him on the back. "Me and Beast Boy were playing a joke on..." She was cut off by a loud cry of pain from the hallway.

"What the..." Robin looked at the door. Beast Boy came sprinting out of the hallway, doubled up with laughter and a grimace of pain. He crashed into Robin and let out a little howl, but it was hard to tell if it was because of the pain he was in or a howl of laughter. "Hey now... what's this all about?" Robin demanded, pushing Beast Boy off of him. A second later, Raven came storming into the room. Robin and Starfire had to do a double take, for Raven had what appeared to be a very large chicken on her head. When Terra and Beast Boy saw her again, they snorted into their hands.

"This!" Raven jabbed at the chicken. "Is not funny!" She roared. Apparently, the other's did not agree, since everyone was now trying very hard to keep a straight face.

"T-then why don't you just... you know... take it off?" Robin offered. She glared at him.

"These geniuses decided to put some _glue_ on the bottom." She said coldly. She jerked her head to one side, looking at Terra, whom had fallen over again with silent laughter. As her head moved, so did the stuffed animal.

"Pfft!" Beast Boy let out.

"Argh! This is hopeless!" Raven said, throwing up her hands. Her eyes glowed black, they all stepped back, not knowing what she was about to do. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She chanted. The stuffed chicken was surrounded by glowing black magic and was popped right off her hood. The stuffed chicken flew across the room, leaving a trail of fake feathers and glue behind. One second, everyone was watching the chicken crash into the couch, the next second, they were shrinking to the floor. Over them was a towering, fiery-eyed Raven. She formed a dark orb in her fist, "Anyone up for a game of _dodge ball_?" She asked darkly. All of their eyes widened and they scrambled out of the range of fire. She went after Beast Boy first, floating over to him. He fell over the couch and grabbed the chicken, shielding himself with it in a last attempt to save himself. Raven stopped in mid-air, watching the shaking Beast Boy.

The orb disappeared from her hand. She started laughing. Beast Boy peeked out from under the chicken, but regretted it. When Raven spotted his head, she lunged at him from the air and tackled him. Everyone looked out from their hiding places and watched them. The two wrestled for a moment, Beast Boy looked like he was on the verge of tears in all of his confusion. Finally Raven stood up, looking at him. Beast Boy got up cautiously, eyeing her. Once he was standing straight again, Raven made one quick upward movement with her foot, and Beast Boy was once again bent over. Not doubled over with laughter, but with tears. Raven had kicked him below the belt. The others that were watching sweat dropped.

"H-how could you do that?" Beast Boy asked, his hands wrapped around his waist. "D-don't you have any mercy."

"Nope. Hee hee! But I've finally payed you back. That's what you get." Raven replied, giving him an evil grin. The other three inched out of where they had been hiding.

"So... uh... Robin?" Starfire spoke up.

"What?" Robin asked, staring at Beast Boy and Raven.

"Should we leave soon?" She finally got her question out.

"Well..." He looked around, expecting someone else to interrupt. "Yes, I think we should. In a few hours I suppose."

"Good!" Starfire replied, gazing at him. Robin looked back at her, but having those big, green eyes watching him made him shift uncomfortably on his feet. After so long without them saying anything to each other, Robin turned away and tried to get a glimpse of Beast Boy and Raven again. Raven was having a conversation with Terra, but no sign of Beast Boy. Oh, wait, take that back. Robin saw Beast Boy alright. He was transformed into a green cat. He was sitting in Raven's arms, and she was silently stroking him, Beast Boy didn't look pleased. Robin let out another snort and looked away.

"Uh, where's Cyborg?" Robin asked Starfire.

"Did someone call me?" A voice asked. The two spun around and saw Cyborg walking toward them.

"Hey Cyborg. What have you been up to?" Robin greeted him.

"Yo, just been up for a recharge." His eyes wandered over to the other three and raised his eyebrows. "What did I miss?"

"A lot." Robin and Starfire said in unison. Cyborg nodded, then squinted back at the other three, shrugging.

"Well, I'm ready to get out of here. What about everyone else?"

"I guess." Robin replied, his eyes searching for a clock. "Three thirty. Alright, that's a good start. Hey! Guys! Let's head out!" He yelled, getting everyone's attention. Beast Boy went back to his normal self, struggling to get out of Raven's arms.

"Hey! Lemme go!"

"Nononononono. You are staying put. Go back to something cuddly or whatnot, I am holding you til we get there." Raven said, keeping a firm hold on him. Beast Boy sweat dropped.

"Why must you torment me..." He whined.

"Well, I think this is a fair payback for the chicken, don't you agree?" Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at her.

"_Fine_." He mumbled, turning into a corgi pup.

"Awwww!" Raven let out, hugging him tighter. Terra laughed and scratched Beast Boy behind the ears. He melted at her touch and longed to be in her arms, rather than in the clutches of Raven. But he went silently. At least he was being carried to the carnival.

* * *

The group stepped outside. "Are we walking?" Starfire asked.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Cyborg said, grinning. He held up a pair of keys and waved them back and forth, making a little tinkling noise. "Ladies, gentlemen... road trip! Well... not exactly... but, close enough. Whatever, let's just get into the car." He pressed a button and a door on a part of the tower opened, revealing the T-Car. Everyone made their way over and seated themselves in the car. Cyborg took the wheel while Robin took the passengers seat. Everyone else scrambled into the back. The three girls had no problem fitting, since Beast Boy was currently puppy sized. Terra sat in the middle of Raven and Starfire, not passing up a moment to run her fingers through Beast Boy's glossy coat of fur.

"Isn't he _adorable_?" Raven asked with hardly any emotion, holding him out to Terra.

"Yes!" Terra said, not able to hold back a smile. "May I hold him?"

"No." Raven said quickly, tucking him back out of site. Beast Boy gave her somewhat of a grudging look. She was doing this on purpose, teasing Terra with it. Maybe that wasn't so bad, though, Terra _did_ want to hold him, right? Right. So, Raven must be trying to help him in her own odd way, right? Right. Beast Boy put a small paw on Raven's stomach, she looked down at him and winked. Yup, that's what she was doing.

Terra was looking at Raven with a sorrowful look.

"Well..." Raven started. "Alright... you can hold him, but only for a second." Terra's eyes lit up, waiting for Raven to hand her Beast Boy. She was about to give him to her, but then pulled him back again. "Hmm... no, maybe not."

"Oh, Raven, stop teasing her." Starfire spoke up, giving Raven a disapproving look.

"Okay, okay." Raven sighed, giving Beast Boy to Terra. She took him happily, cradling him in her arms. _Thanks, Raven._ Beast Boy thought, digging his face into Terra's arms. This was nice.

"Alright, my chickies, we are here." Cyborg said, pulling the car into a parking space. They all got out and stretched a little, checking their pockets to make sure their money was still safely tucked away. Raven put Beast Boy down and he transformed back into his normal form.

"Hey, thanks, Rae." He whispered.

"What?" She asked.

"For... you know..." She winked at him and walked ahead, talking to Starfire. He smiled, falling back to were Robin and Terra were.

When they reached the entrance ticket booth, a large man in maroon overalls greeted them, taking their money and giving them little orange, paper wrist bands.

"Welcome to Gotham City Carnival!"


	15. What To Do

**Author's Note:** Hey guys. Here's the fifteenth chapter! Almost done! Before I give you the chapter, I want to make some notes:

**Jurodan - **Yes, I know they are pretty out of character most of the time, I didn't really want to have to worry about making everything completely in character. But this is one of those stories where I will probably end up going back and do some heavy editing anyway. Thanks, though, that is one of the few times anyone has really given me some contructive criticism. I appreciate it.

Oh yeah, and if anyone had any questions they would like answered, just ask me through your review and I'm sure I'll be able to answer it within my Author's Notes. Thanks!

And, finally, enjoy chapter fifteen!(By the way, this is not the final chapter.)

* * *

"Welcome to Gotham City Carnival." The portly man in maroon overalls said in an alien-high voice. He scurried around the group clumsily, taking their money and putting the orange wrist bands on them. "Enjoy your night." He bowed back into the entrance booth.

"Thanks!" Robin called to him as they made their way into the carnival. The dirt trail left a thin layer of dust on their shoes as they walked. The grounds were already filled with people. Riding the different rides, playing the games, and eating the carnival food.

"What should we do first?" Robin asked when they stopped to look around.

"I would like to have some more of that cotton of candy." Starfire said brightly.

"Go carts!" Cyborg said, pointing to a different direction.

"Roller coasters." Terra stated, staring up at one nearby. Beast Boy stared at Terra and then up at the roller coaster.

"Yeah, the roller coasters." He repeated eagerly.

"..." Raven said nothing, but looked to the direction of the 'Whack-a-Mole'.

"Well, how about we just take it one at a time? Unless you guys are willing to split up?" Robin offered, looking at everyone. They all looked at each other, silently communicating.

"Let's split up. We can make three groups of two then." Cyborg said. "Me and Star can pair up." He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go with Terra." Beast Boy and Robin said at the same time. They stared at each other, Beast Boy glared more than anything. He gave up and looked away. He knew Robin wouldn't give in, and he didn't want to be stuck with him for a good hour or so.

"Fine, I'll just go with Raven." Beast Boy said in a strained voice. "Besides, I'm up for a few good games." He said in a cheery voice, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"What are you talking about." Raven said.

"Hey, I saw you looking over at the games. I know you wanna play."

"Whatever."

"Alright. So, the groups are settled, right? Cyborg and Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy, and Terra and I." Robin spoke up again.

"Right." Everyone said together.

"Right. Then let's meet back here around six. Okay? Then we can all grab something to eat, relax, and catch the fireworks around eight or so. Everyone got it?" Robin went over the plan. They all nodded. _In charge again, Robin._ Beast Boy thought with a sigh. He shook his head and glanced at Raven. The others were already heading to where they wanted to go, leaving Raven and him alone.

"So, uh, wanna get going?" He asked.

"...Sure..." She muttered, already inching toward the games and activities. Beast Boy smiled to himself. Hopefully hitting the crap out of little plastic moles would take his mind off things. Beast Boy and Raven showed the man at the 'Whack-a-Mole' station their wrist bands. He nodded and handed them two, black foam-covered mallets. They each took a side of their little game area and pressed the green on button.

As Beast Boy readied himself for the moles to start popping out, he said, "Whoever loses, buys the winner something, alright? And the winner chooses what _he_ wants the other to buy."

"He?" Raven raised an eyebrow. "We'll see about that."

"You're on." Beast Boy said just as the first mole popped out. He slammed the mallet down hard, but he missed. "What! How could I miss that?" He exclaimed angrily to himself.

"Bad aim, maybe." Raven replied, she already had three moles hit, while Beast Boy still had none. _Oh crap, she might beat me._ He thought desperately, trying to hit two moles at once, succeeding.

"Yes!" He cried as he hit a few more.

"Not bad." Raven muttered, her eyes darting around the game surface, watching for more moles. She hit three that popped out in one swing. "But perhaps not good enough..." She added.

"Since when have you been so competitive?" Beast Boy asked, taking a side glance at her. She shrugged slightly, hitting another mole, the mallet bouncing off it slightly, making a little _'boing!'_ noise.

They continued playing for another few minutes, their scores showing on a screen above them. Suddenly there was a shrill siren's screech by them, making the two jump.

"By gum! The little lady has beat our high score!" The man at the counter stated. They stopped playing and looked up at their scores. Beast Boy had two hundred thirty-nine, while Raven had... three hundred fifty-five. Beast Boy's mouth dropped.

"How? How did you?" He said in awe, looking at her. She just shrugged again, hiding a small smile. The man at the counter patted her on the back and handed over her prize. It was a huge cream-colored teddy bear. It was almost the size of her, and she had difficulties holding it. Around the bear's neck was a deep red bow, tied neatly on.

"Thanks." She mumbled to the man, shifting her feet, trying to keep hold of the bear.

"Come back now, ya hear?" He said. "You could always come 'round for the competitions. I think ya'd be good at that, missy." He winked and turned away to tend to other people wanting to start a game.

"I guess I owe you something, then?" Beast Boy finally asked, somewhat embarrassed of the defeat, but got over it quickly.

"No. I don't want anything. I mean, I have a huge bear... what else could a girl possibly need?" She said sarcastically. _Great, now how am I going to walk around all night?_ She thought to herself, a bit irritated.

"Want any help?" Beast Boy offered, holding out a hand.

"No... I'll just got put it in the car..."

"You sure you can leave without re-paying to come back in?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "I guess I'll just have to keep it with me. Unless..." She was staring at something.

"Unless... what?" He tried to look at what she was staring at. All he saw was a group of kids hopping around their mom. Without warning, Raven walked over to them, balancing the bear in her arms.

"Beary bear!" A kid shouted, pointing at the bear.

"You want it?" Raven asked.

"Yeah! Bear!" A little girl said. The mother gave Raven an odd look. One of the kids ran over to their mom.

"Mommy, lady give us bear!" The kid exclaimed.

"Say 'thank you' to the nice lady, then, Tim." The mother sounded tired, but she smiled at Raven. Raven passed the bear over to the kids and started to walk away.

"Thank you!" Some of the kids shouted after her. Raven returned to Beast Boy's side.

"Well, that was nice of you." He commented.

"I had no use for it. Thought they might want it..." She replied, looking around at the other games. Beast Boy smiled. _See, Raven? You are a lot nicer than you want to let on._ He thought.

* * *

"Are you going to finish that?" Starfire asked eagerly, peering at Cyborg over the table.

"Nah, I don't wanna get sick on any of the rides." He replied. "You can have it." He added, pushing the rest of his cotton candy to her. She took the rest of his and shoved it all into her mouth. After a few seconds, she let out a satisfied squeal. She opened her mouth.

"Has it disappeared?"

"Uh, yeah." Cyborg said, standing up and pulling Starfire up with him.

"Where are we going now, my dear friend?" He looked at her with mild surprise.

"Why, we are going to the single best attraction in this whole carnival!"

"More cotton of the candy?" Starfire offered hopefully.

"No! Go carts, man! Let's go!" He exclaimed, dragging her into the direction of the go carts.

When they reached the line, they showed the woman who was controlling the go carts their wrist bands. "Just in time," She said. "We were just loading up the next bunch. Get in there, then." She hustled them inside, showing them their carts. Cyborg jumped right in, but Starfire got in cautiously. She examined everything with puzzlement.

"So... how does one operate this?" She shakily asked Cyborg.

"Just press down on that black pedal to go, and steer with the big circle in front of you. Just like a car... almost." He gave her a quick explanation.

"But... I do not know how to work a... car..." She said, but her voice was drowned out by a loud _'ding'_ and the reeving of the carts around her. Suddenly they all took off, all besides Starfire. "Eeep!" She let out as the others sped past her. _Let's see... black pedal? Big circle... that's this... the wheel, right?_ She thought to herself, gripping the wheel and then pressing down on the pedal with her foot, the cart jerked forward. In shock, she removed her foot from the pedal, stopping again. She pressed down on the pedal, jerking forward again, but this time she held down on it, making her begin to rush forward. She was heading for a wall. _Now what?_ But then, at the last minute, she turned the wheel sharply. She barely missed the wall, but instead was bumped something else.

"Get a move on, girly!" Someone shouted as a cart passed. A little flushed, she jerked the cart forward again, only accomplishing another bump into a wall. She closed her eyes, turned the wheel, and jammed her foot onto the pedal. An odd screech escaped from below her, hurdling her forward. Her stomach lurched as the cart sped up, she tried to steer with the wheel, but that wasn't doing her much good either. Someone swerved in front of her.

"Hey, watch where you are going!" They shouted angrily when she almost hit them.

"I am v-very s-sorry!" She apologized, trying to get back into the right direction. Another person came up behind her and rammed into the back of her cart. She gripped onto the wheel harder, turning it sharply, landing her right into a wall. "Argh..." She groaned as she let go of the wheel and let up on the pedal. Someone else had come up behind her. Great, now what?

"Woah! Star, you alright?" Came Cyborg's concerned voice, she felt much more relieved. She turned around in her seat to face him. "Not exactly you're best thing today, is it?"

"No..." Starfire replied with a feeble smile.

"Let's get out of here." He said, letting her climb into the back of his cart.

* * *

"Here it comes!" Terra shouted, gripping onto the safety bars. The roller coaster was climbing slowly up to the top of the first drop. It paused for a few seconds right when it reached the peak, but then dropped almost straight down at an alarming rate. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as they went down. Robin was yelling too.

"YAAAAAA!" Was more what he was letting out.

"Is this fun or what?" She shouted as the roller coaster went on. She looked over at Robin and laughed, his normal, spiky hair was now standing straight up from the drop. Robin laughed too, for she looked pretty goofy herself.

"Looks like we are nearing the end." Robin pointed out as the coaster slowed down again.

"Too bad." Terra replied. "Are there any more?" She asked as they got out of their seats.

"Yeah, we still haven't ridden those three."

"Alright! Then let's get to it!" She exclaimed, grabbing his hand and marching off to the next one.


	16. A Night Under The Lights

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait, but, here it is. What you've been waiting for... The end of Terra's Return! Yup, last chapter. It's a lot longer than the others, but that's because I didn't want to split it into two chapters. At the end of this chapter, I even have a little "Teen Titans Extra", so be sure to check that out too.  
I want to give my thanks for everyone who has left a review and whoever has supported me and this story. Really helped me out guys. So, see you in another story!

With much love,  
Claire

* * *

"Whew! I'm wiped out!" Cyborg proclaimed, running his arm across his brow. Starfire climbed up his back, resting her arms on his shoulders, placing her chin on the top of his head. He couldn't help but think it was cute. He reached up and ruffled her hair slightly. The next moment, he felt something wet, and then a sharp pain. "Ack! What are you doing? Did you just... _bite me_?" He waved his arms around, trying to get her off. Eventually, she just slipped off his back and ran forward.

"Robin!" She yelled happily, sprinting over to where she had spotted him. Cyborg picked up his pace to catch up with her. Robin turned around at his name and saw them.

"Hey." He replied, holding his hand up in a motionless wave.

"Yo." Cyborg said almost breathlessly as he reached them. Starfire was already doing circles around Robin. He followed her with his eyes and then peered at Cyborg.

"Have a fun day?" He asked.

"Well.. I ended up practically baby-sitting her, but it wasn't so bad. I don't think I want to see cotton candy for awhile though..." Cyborg trailed off, cringing at just the thought of the pink, fluffy substance. Robin chuckled. He had to stop watching Starfire, he was getting to dizzy for his eyes and stomach to bear. "Hey, where's Terra?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh, she's just using the rest room. We really haven't had any time to stop yet." Robin explained, gesturing over to the Porta-Potties. Cyborg nodded and looked at Starfire.

"Yo, Star, lay off the man for a few minutes." She stopped in mid-step.

"I am sorry." She apologized, bowing slightly. Robin just smiled and tilted his head up.

"It's getting darker. I think it's about six thirty... think we should round up the other two and grab some food?" He asked, still staring at the sky.

"You bet, I'm gettin' hungry." Cyborg scanned all the different booths. "Mmm... carnival food." He drooled.

"Oh, hey! Cyborg, Starfire!" A girl's voice invaded his thoughts. Cyborg shook his head and found Terra standing in front of him, hands behind her back, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Haven't seen you around yet today. Where have you been?"

"Well.." Cyborg hesitated, trying to figure out how to put it in words. "Starfire had her first experience with go-carts." He said plainly.

"Awesome, I bet that was fun, eh Star?"

"How do you Earthlings put it?" Starfire started, putting a finger to her lips, thinking. She lowered her finger after a moment and said slowly, "No... effin'... way." They all had to laugh, especially with the look of such sincerity on her face. "Did I... did I say something wrong?" She asked.

"Not at all, Star, not at all." Robin said after he let out his short burst of laughter.

"AHA!" A sound exploded from the other direction, making them all fall forward a few inches. "Hey, Rae! Found 'em!" They didn't need to turn around to know who it was, that voice was unmistakable.

"Ah, looks like we have the whole team again." Cyborg stated as Beast Boy and Raven's footsteps approached.

"Hola! Dudes, dudet." Beast Boy said, and pretended to take a hat off his head, tipping his head to them.

"Yeah, such a gentleman, BB. That's why you let my win all those games, right?" Raven said. A vein on his forehead throbbed visibly as he gritted his teeth, shooting a sideways glare at Raven.

"You are just _very_ lucky." He sniffed. She smirked.

"Whatever you say..." He gritted his teeth again, balling his hands up into fists. This just seemed to amuse Raven further.

"Alright, alright! Break it up, guys, break it up!" Robin interrupted, sweat dropping.

"Yes, let us not fight, please." Starfire added in.

"I wasn't fighting." Raven replied. You could practically hear the crackling of electricity around Beast Boy.

"Even so..." Robin began, "You were provoking him."

"Yeah, okay, sorry. Happy? Great. Let's eat." She let out just as someone's stomach growled.

"Good point... let's eat." Terra said in reply to the rumbling stomachs. Without waiting for anyone to say something, she started walking over to the food booths and tables. After a moment of hesitation, they rest followed, thinking about what they'd have. Terra marched right up and ordered her food, barely glancing at the menu.

"Hmm, two hot dogs with everything on it... a bag of your original potato chips, a large Coke, and one of those funnel cakes." She spoke clearly. The others went bug-eyed.

"Hungry?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Yeah, I mean, c'mon, a day of carnival roller coasters... how can I _not _be hungry?" She replied, paying for the food, and taking a huge bite out of her first hot dog. Beast Boy shrugged and stepped up to take his order. He looked over the menu.

"Any chance you have veggie burgers?" Beast Boy asked sheepishly. The man looked down at him.

"No. We got meat. No veggies." He replied in a rumbling voice.

"Aw man! You guys gotta be more conscious about vegetarians!" Beast Boy exclaimed, but then mumbled his order, "Just a bag of chips and an ice cream sandwich then..." The man nodded and handed Beast Boy his order. Beast Boy payed him and went off to sit at a table by Terra.

"Rip off..." He muttered to himself as he got seated. A few seconds later, Starfire slipped into the seat next to Beast Boy, slurping her drink happily. He side glanced at her and almost wretched. She was sipping... mustard. Beast Boy shuddered and turned back to his chips, trying to get his mind off the site.

"What is this tasty beverage called again?" Starfire asked Beast Boy.

"Uh..."

"It's mustard." Terra answered for him. She, too, gave Starfire a weird look. "Hey, can I borrow that for a minute?" Starfire reluctantly handed over the bottle. Terra squirted a bit onto one of her hot dogs and gave it back to Starfire. It was Starfire's turn to give Terra an odd look. By this time Cyborg and Raven had gotten their food and sat opposite of the three. Cyborg didn't stop to chat, but instead began to inhale his burgers and hot dogs.

"Anyone know the time?" Raven asked.

"Seven." Robin's voice answered simply. He sat down by Raven with a little sigh of relaxation. Beast Boy suddenly wasn't as hungry. Reason? Robin, obviously. He knew there was a deliberate reason why Robin had wanted to come here alone with Terra. And it was making him feel uneasy that he hadn't figured it out yet. The group ate in silence for awhile, long enough to satisfy their rumbling stomachs. Terra was the first to finish her food, and the first to speak.

"I hear the fireworks here are supposed to be amazing." She said dreamily.

"Where did you hear that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, since I used to spend a lot of my times at fairs and carnivals, I heard things. They are constantly talking about the competition between each carnival. And I heard Gotham Carnival's fireworks display is to die for." She explained.

"Then let's hope the fireworks live up to it's stories." Robin said, a faint smile showing on his lips.

"Let's hope..." Terra echoed in a whisper. Raven raised her head, eyes darting between Robin and Terra. Beast Boy watched her curiously. When Raven's eyes met his, she turned away. But he had seen the concern in her face... and something else... was that... _panic?_ No, it couldn't be. He was seeing things.

Raven leaned her face to Robin's ear, whispering something to him. His face fell, his smile flickered into a dangerous frown. He stayed silent and Raven's gaze fell back to her lap. Was Beast Boy seeing things? No one else seemed to be noticing what was happening. What had Raven said to Robin. He was itching to know. He couldn't stand the silence anymore and wasn't up to touching his food. He got up, gathering his barely eaten food and dumped it in a nearby trash can. He looked up to the darkening sky, he could see small speckles of white just beginning to appear in the mix of purple, blue, red, and pink. He took a deep breath of the cooling evening air and turned back around.

When he had reached the table, there was a conversation finally going. It was mainly Starfire, Cyborg, and Terra talking.

"So, I had to stop by her and let her climb onto the back of my go-cart." Cyborg said. "I don't think Star will be driving another one anytime soon." Starfire was smiling sheepishly as Terra laughed. Beast Boy sat back down between the girls.

"Man, Cyborg, you should have brought me along. Haven't been on the go-carts for awhile." Terra said. "But I guess you still can't get much better than the roller coasters, right Robin?"

"Yeah, guess not." He replied, shrugging. Terra stood up and leaned over the table toward Cyborg.

"He was kinda afraid of some of those roller coasters. You should have heard him screaming." Terra whispered, but loud enough for all of them to hear. Everyone but Raven and Beast Boy laughed.

"I was not afraid!" Robin exclaimed, blushing.

"Think of that! Boy Wonder! Afraid of some carnival rides!" Cyborg said, laughing. "Priceless, I tell ya." Terra smirked. She got up and walked over to Robin, folding him into her arms.

"Aw, you know I'm just teasing." She cooed, running a finger down his face. Starfire and Beast Boy reacted to this quickly, flames practically leaping off them.

"Can we move on, _please_?" Raven said furiously, looking at the two in disgust. "I don't want to see this."

"Yeah, PDA!" Cyborg said, turning his head. Beast Boy and Starfire were still shooting daggers at the two, literally speechless with anger. Terra threw up her arms and backed away from Robin.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, guys, _jeez_." She said. Robin had turned a deep crimson. He cleared his throat.

"Uhmm... right... sh-shall we move on to the Ferris wheel? I h-hear you can get the best view up there..." He said, trying to keep a stable voice.

"Fine, good, let's go." Raven said, just eager to get out of this situation. Beast Boy and Starfire stood up quickly, going over to stand by Raven. She felt sorry for them, the way this was going. Who knew what would happen? She threw one final disapproving glance at Robin and walked on, everyone following her lead. Robin and Terra fell back, and he took her hand firmly, but that one warning Raven had given him repeated in his mind. _"I hope you know what you're doing... Do you have any idea how many hearts are being broken? Take your own feelings into consideration, too, Robin..."_ His face grew hard, but he shook it off and continued to follow the others.

* * *

"You here for the fireworks?" The man at the Ferris wheel entrance grunted.

"Yeah, when do they start?" Robin said politely.

"Ten minutes. Get in then." He replied. Terra and Robin got the first carriage, Beast Boy and Starfire the second, and Cyborg and Raven the third. They had to wait as other people got on too, every time they were lifted higher. Finally, all the carriages were full and the man let the ferris wheel go for awhile, Beast Boy was feeling sicker by the minute, and truth be told, the spinning wasn't helping. Then they stopped.

"This must be it..." Beast Boy said, looking at Starfire. She didn't speak, but she was very white. There was a little explosion near by and he looked up. He saw a brilliant tree-like structure of green in the night sky. He looked up to where Terra and Robin were, his stomach lurched, they were a little _to_ close...

"Isn't it beautiful?" Terra asked, her eyes reflecting the fireworks. "These are pretty good..."

"Mmhmm..." Robin let out, putting his arm around her. She let her head rest on his shoulder. He had to do this. "T-Terra?" Robin said.

"Yeah?" She replied, looking up into his face. He looked into her eyes for a moment and then dipped his head down. Their lips met just as another firework went up. Both of their hearts were beating wildly. When Robin's lips made contact with hers, Terra had a weird feeling shoot up her back, and scenes... _memories_ were playing into her closed eyelids. She saw the Titans... them accepting her... Beast Boy... training with them... running away... Slade finding her... being sent to destroy them... Beast Boy... and... and... trying to kill him, Slade... wait... was he still alive?

Terra's eyes shot open to see Robin's face still attached to hers. She broke away. "Slade!" She cried. Robin opened his eyes, a look of surprise flashed across his face.

"What?" He breathed.

"Where is Slade... what happened? Where am I?"

"Slade... Slade is gone, it's okay..." He assured her. "Terra... can you remember again?" Her eyes widened as she looked at him.

"What... what have I been doing this whole time?" But he didn't have to answer, all those past few weeks came back to her and she gasped, covering her mouth. "What... what have I done? Oh no... Beast Boy!" She looked around frantically. She looked over the ledge of their carriage and spotted Beast Boy and Starfire below. They both looked a sickly white. Without thinking, Terra jumped off and down into their carriage.

"Yo! Kid what are you doing!" The man below shouted with panic. She didn't care. She grabbed Beast Boy and held him tight, tears were escaping from her eyes.

"Terra..." Beast Boy let out, hardly able to breathe.

"I'm sorry... I don't know why I couldn't remember..." She blurted out, streams going down her face.

"You... you were... stone... they... brought you back... had amnesia..." Beast Boy gasped in her tight hold. "It's... okay!" He pried her arms off and hugged her instead. "It's okay..." He repeated. Starfire witnessed all of this, scrunched up on the other side of the carriage, tearing up too. Beast Boy pulled Terra closer to him and finally did what he'd been longing to be able to do. He kissed her. Finally actually able to enjoy it with her, even though it was incredibly wet. In fact, he was starting to cry too. But, he was to happy to care about being a total duffus. They stayed glued together for almost the whole fireworks display, not really seeing the lights and explosions, but totally lost in their own world. Just before the finale started, Beast Boy realized how lonely Starfire looked. He looked up to where Robin was, he was sitting stiffly, watching the fireworks.

"Star... Robin looks a little lonely, wanna go check on him?" Beast Boy whispered. She looked a little startled by the idea, but nodded and floated up to his carriage. Terra had just about cried herself dry, until Beast Boy spoke. "I love you Terra..." And as quickly as the words escaped his lips, she was blubbering on his shoulder again. He'd never seen her this emotional, and it kind of caught him off-guard.

"I-I love you too..." She was able to hiccup between sobs after a few minutes. The last few fireworks went up, lighting the sky. Terra's face was shining with tears, and even though she was crying her eyes out, Beast Boy still thought she looked gorgeous with the light reflecting off her wet face. He smiled, and to his slight amazement, she managed a smile in return. As the ferris wheel started spinning again to let the people off, Raven started muttering to Cyborg.

"I'm amazed he didn't screw up." She said.

"What?"

"Never mind..." She replied, rolling her eyes.

* * *

After everyone hopped off the ferris wheel, they stood in an awkward circle just by the exit of the carnival. It was much darker now, and the stars were showing vividly through the sky. Terra and Beast Boy had run themselves dry, and were now containing themselves just to hold hands. Robin and Starfire were standing pretty close, but that was about it. Raven and Cyborg just stood with their arms crossed, wondering what ride hell was going to send them on next.

"You are an idiot." Raven said out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?" Robin said. She walked over to him and hit him on the head sharply.

"You had me going there! Freaked me out, I didn't know what you were playing at anymore. Absolute moron."

"Hey, at least she can remember now!" Robin defended himself.

"That was just lucky. You didn't know what would happen, you didn't know it would work. What would you have done if it hadn't worked!" She shot back at him. He sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh... I don't know?" He let out, ashamed.

"Pff! See?" Raven said, blowing a piece of hair away from her face. Everyone else just let them battle it out, not knowing what to say. She looked at him for another moment and then waved her hand. "Whatever. I guess you really are Boy Wonder." She stated with a smirk. Starfire smiled at Robin and threw her arms around him.

"It makes me happy to see things are back to the way they should be!" Starfire beamed. "Let us have a celebration!"

"Uh, Starfire?" Robin started. "How about... we just... you know... go off and have a celebration of our own?" He offered, blushing like mad.

"And he moves in for the kill..." Beast Boy whispered. Terra giggled. Starfire's eyes lit up.

"A date?" She asked.

"Well.. Uh... yea-..."

"I'd love to!" She interrupted him.

"Well, alright then..." He said as she grabbed his wrist and marched out of the exit, going toward downtown.

"And... Beast Boy..." Terra said innocently. "We never really got to see the fireworks."

"Then... we can go to a laser show if you want." Beast Boy replied, little hearts floating above his head, watching her every move.

"That would be really cool." She said.

"Then let's go, I've got money." And then they also marched out toward downtown, leaving Raven and Cyrbog standing by themselves.

"Well, I guess this means Terra has finally returned." Cyborg said happily, smiling after them.

"Yup... there is another happy ending." Raven said. "Go figure."

"Hey, Rae, the carnival runs til ten. Since we have nothing to do, want to go play some games?" Her eyes flashed.

"Sure."

**The End!

* * *

**

**Teen Titans Extra:**

Raven took the huge duck she had won from a water shooting game. "Thanks..." She mumbled. She turned to Cyborg. "Want to be beaten at any other games?" She asked him, smiling slyly.

"Uh, nah, that's alright." His muffled reply came from under a huge stack of stuffed animals he was holding.

"Oh well... here's another one for you to hold." She placed the duck on top. "I need ice cream." She stated, walking over to a nearby food booth. Cyborg dumped the prizes onto a table and sat down with a sigh. Raven came over with an ice cream cone, licking it. She sat down across from Cyborg. He stared at how the neon carnival lights illuminated her face. She looked up. "Why are you staring at me like that. It's weird." _Oh gawd, is he blushing?_ Raven thought, taking another lick of her ice cream.

"You know, Rae, it's just the two of us. In a passerby's mind... it could look like... a date." He said. Oh gawd, he _was_ blushing. Before she could reply, he leaned over, puckering his lips slightly. He closed his eyes just a little bit early and... "Oh! That's cold..." He had put his face right into her ice cream. Great. She gave him a napkin. He wiped off his face and looked at her again. Oh _gawd_, he was blushing _again_. This was getting pathetic.

"Cyborg?" Raven addressed him.

"Hmm?"

"If you ever attempt to make out with my ice cream again, I'll have to hex you."


End file.
